Summer Lovin'
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John goes on a holiday with his best friend Adam will he find some Summer Lovin' or something more serious? SLASH M/M
1. Plan

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**Title: Summer Lovin'**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: John Cena/Chris Jericho. **

**Summary: When John goes on a holiday with his best friend Adam will he find some Summer Lovin' or something more serious? SLASH M/M**

"Hey Addy, come in." John said, as he let his best friend into his Chic & Modern 2 bedroom, 2.5 Bath Townhouse. The townhouse was located on a meandering mature tree lined street in prime Hancock Park, it also had beautiful rose gardens, sparkling pool, pebble stone walkways and an abundance of greenery.

It had a stone kitchen, Euro white lacquered cabinets, breakfast bar, dining area, hard wood floors, spacious living room with gas fireplace, powder room and a separate office area.

The house also had a glass banister staircase with a skylight which leads to two bedroom suites and laundry area. Master suite with a balcony, dual walk-in closets, luxurious bath with an amazing floor to ceiling glass enclosed shower creates a natural steam shower & skylight.

2nd bedroom with a soaking tub and skylight. Two private patios, storage closets, and also a secure 2 car side by side parking. They walked into the kitchen and John poured them a glass of wine each. They went out to the patio and sat down.

"So what brings you by?" John asked. "Nothing much, I wanted to see how you were and to invite you to Hawaii for two weeks" Adam said John looked at his best friend. "Hawaii?"  
John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah Bret has some business to do there, so I was hoping you would come for a little vacation with me?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"Sure, what business does Bret have?" John asked. "He's taking over one of the businesses over there so he needs to seal the deal." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He knew Bret was successful he was also very rich. But he also knew that Bret was as down to earth as anyone else in the world.

"So how are things with you two?" John asked. "Good, his friends really don't like me, but I guess they think I am after his money and I am not. I didn't even know he was rich when we got together." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Assholes, they shouldn't judge you. They should get to know you." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "What about you? What have you been up to?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"Nothing really working mostly….I went on a date the other day with a guy but it was crap." John said. "Sorry Jay, maybe you'll meet someone in Hawaii, have a summer fling." Adam said John laughed. "Maybe, so when are we leaving?" John asked. "Wednesday will you be able to get the time off? I know you're really busy" Adam said, John smiled.

"Hunter will be fine with it, I have holiday time owing me so it will be fine." John said, Adam smiled. "Good." He said John smiled and nodded. "Well I better get going I am making dinner for Bret tonight." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Cool, I have dinner with the parents." John said. Adam sighed. "Good luck." He said, he knew John's parents were hard on him, they wanted him to settle down and have kids like his brothers. But John wasn't ready, he hadn't met anyone.

"Thanks, I'll see you later on." John said Adam smiled and nodded. They both headed out of the door, John got into his 2012 Bentley Continental GTC and headed into LA, Beverly Hills to be exact to see his director father, his actress mother and his younger model brother Cody and his younger med student brother Mike.

He pulled up and walked inside. He saw his family outside, Cody with his soon to be husband Ted and Mike with his girlfriend Maryse. He walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek and then he hugged his dad, brother's and Ted. He kissed Maryse hello on the cheek. "You're late" Tony said looking at his son.

"Sorry dad, I had traffic." John said. Tony nodded. "Let's go into the dining room and eat." Tony said they all got up and walked into the dining room and sat down for the usual three course meal. "So John….How's work?" Tony asked.

"Good, we're doing some good stuff, I made partner" John said, Tony smiled, "Wow, that's great" he said, John was now partner of one of the best and most prestigious law firms in the country. "Thanks, all the hard work finally paid off I am so happy, so now it's Helmsley, Michael's and Cena law firm" John said everyone smiled.

"That's great, do you get a pay rise?" Mike asked, John nodded. "Yeah I did. I'm actually going to be moving out of the townhouse." John said, Tony smiled. "So Mike and Maryse can take it over then?" Tony asked, John nodded.

"Yep it's all there's." John said. "When are you moving?" Michelle asked. "In a few weeks, I won't be in town for two weeks." John said. "Why? Where are you going?" Cody asked. "Hawaii with Adam and his boyfriend, I've got time off owing to me so I am going to go have some fun in Hawaii. I need the break I haven't been on a vacation since spring break my junior year in college" John said.

"Did you OK it with your boss?" Tony asked, John nodded. "Yes. They're fine with it." John said Tony nodded. He was proud of his son he was but he wanted more for John, he wanted him to find someone, to have kids have a family, John worked way too much in his opinion. He was glad John had a great work ethic but he still wished John more.

"So when are you going to Hawaii?" Cody asked. "Two days, I leave in two days with Adam and Bret." John said, Cody smiled. "I wish we could go" Cody said looking at his fiancé. "You probably could. I could probably see if you two could come." John said.

"I wish we could come but I have school and Ryse has some shoots." Mike said, "Do you think we could come for real?" Cody asked. "I'll call Adam and ask him." John said. "Do it now" Cody said John smiled and nodded. He excused himself from the table and headed outside to make the call. He dialled Adam's number and waited for his best friend to answer.

**"Hey Addy…No nothing is wrong I was just wondering something and it is totally OK if you say no…..OK is it cool if Cody and Ted join us in Hawaii? Would Bret mind?...He's fine with it?...Are you sure, I can tell them no…OK thanks Addy we'll see you on Wednesday….Love you too bye"** John said ending the call.

He went back inside to where his family were sitting. "Well?" Cody asked, John smiled. "You can come. But remember this is Bret's house not mine or Adam's. You need to mind your manners and everything." John said Cody smiled.

"Of course." Cody said, John smiled and nodded. He just hoped his brother and future brother in law wouldn't do anything to piss his best friend's new boyfriend off. John didn't know Bret all that well, he had barely met him properly so this was going to be a good two weeks to get to know him a bit better.

John and the family finished eating and they talked for a while. "Oh John, Wade is back working, did you know?" Tony asked, Wade was a movie producer's assistant. He helped his dad out a lot. "No I haven't spoken to him since I found him passed out overdosing." John said.

"Do you want to? I could give you his new number?" Tony asked. "No dad, I don't want to see him. I am done with him, I don't want to see him, speak to him or talk to him. He broke my heart so I don't want to go through that again." John said, Tony nodded. He knew John was still hurting but he also knew that Wade loved and missed John so terribly.

"Enough about him," Michelle said, she didn't like Wade at all. "That is my cue to leave, so I will see you all when I get back, Codes, be at the airport on time I will email you the flight info" John said, Cody nodded and smiled. John said his goodbye's and headed out the door.

He got into his car and headed back home. He just wished his dad had never brought up the subject of Wade, it was hard enough to think about what happened all those months, John didn't think he was over what went down, that was why he hadn't moved on or anything.

John just wanted to forget the entire existence of Wade Barrett. He got home and walked inside and locked up. He poured himself a large glass of scotch and sat down trying to will the memories of Wade to disappear.

He hoped this holiday with Adam, Bret, Ted and Cody would help him forget all about Wade and all about what went down.

**Please review….**

**Another one for me, hope you like it!**


	2. Hawaii

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

John pulled his Pierre Cardin Signature Series 4-Piece Expandable Luggage Set out of his closet and he started packing for the trip to Hawaii.

He packed up what he needed, underwear, socks, shoes, shirts, jumpers, jackets, socks, singlets, jeans, sweats, trousers, sweaters, pyjamas, his stuff for work, some swimmers, his toiletries and some other things.

Once he was packed he put his bags in the hall and sighed, he looked at the time and knew he had to get going to the airport to meet up with Adam, Bret, Cody and Ted. He packed his things in the car and he locked up his place before heading off to the airport.

He got there and he grabbed his things and went to meet up with his friends and brother. He went to the private jet area and he saw Adam and Bret.

He walked over to them and hugged them. "Let me take your things" Bret said, John smiled and nodded. He handed his things off and Bret walked off with his things. "So are you excited to be going to Hawaii?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am….I don't know where Cody and Ted are though." John said, "They'll be here." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They sat there talking with one another. "There's your brother." Adam said John turned and saw his brother and Ted coming his way. John smiled and hugged them and they headed onto the jet. They sat in their seats and they took off for the trip to Hawaii. "So how's work John?" Bret asked, John smiled.

"Good, I finally made partner which I am glad of" John said Bret smiled. "Cool, one of my best friends is a lawyer too, he lives in Calabasas and he works in the ACJ law firm." Bret said John smiled.

"They're good." John said, Bret smiled and nodded. "Yeah have you worked against them at some point?" Bret asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I have they're hard to go against." John said, Bret nodded and smiled. They continued on their flight.

Once they had landed they grabbed their bags and headed to the car. They got in and the driver drove them to Bret's house in Hawaii. They got there and they couldn't believe how amazing the house was, it was huge.

The house had Breathtaking panoramic ocean and outer island views and warm tropical breezes intoxicated the senses and renewed the spirit. It was an easy walk to Palauea Beach and the many world-class hotels, shops, and restaurants that make up the Makena/Wailea resorts.

The lovely abode was located in the new and exclusive private and gated community of One Palauea Bay. The formal entry of the residence opened to an exquisite outdoor courtyard that connected each wing of the home.

A magnificent 35-foot waterfall served as a celebration of sight and sound. The sunken cabana with swim-up bar, a full outdoor kitchen, and vanishing edge lagoon pool and hot tub was perfect for hosting lavish parties.

It had over 10,000 square feet under roof, the gracious interior combined tranquil, tropical ambiance and refined European elegance. The sophisticated style and design was displayed in the many hand-carved stone columns, rich wood cabinetry, impressive appointment of natural stones and materials and custom made imported furnishings.

The expansive floor plan lends itself to the indoor/outdoor feeling of the home. A spacious living room with motorized pocket doors opening to a lanai with stunning ocean and island views. Culinary masters will delighted in the large, gourmet kitchen with leathered marble countertops and professional appliances, walk-in pantry and wine room. It was amazing.

Bret showed them to their rooms and John sat on the large bed and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He grabbed his things and unpacked. He opened up his balcony doors and enjoyed the view of the beach and ocean.

He smiled and relaxed for the first time in a long time he relaxed he felt all the tension fall away from him. He walked back into the bedroom. He went through his bags and pulled out some board shorts and a shirt and headed out the bedroom.

He walked downstairs and saw Ted and Cody kissing on the couch and Adam and Bret laughing and joking out the back. John smiled and headed out there.

"Hey Jay, you going out?" Adam asked. "No, just gonna go for a walk on the beach, I haven't been to the beach in a while." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

John headed down to the beach and he started walking. He just needed some quiet time. He found a spot to sit and he sat down with his feet in the water.

He sighed happily, he was so glad he was here he felt so at peace, so calm. He realised that he really needed this time away from LA. He needed this time away from work from his family from everyone. "John!" he heard, he turned and saw Adam coming towards him.

John smiled at him and Adam joined him. "What's up Addy?" John asked. "Nothing really just chilling out. Bret's gone for his meeting so I was alone so I thought we could hang for a bit, Ted and Cody are christening their bedroom." Adam said John laughed. "Sure Addy, do you wanna go for a swim?" John asked, "Yeah" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They pulled off their shirts and went into the water. They swam for a while before going back to the house. John went up to his room and showered and dressed for the night he didn't know if anything was going to be happening that night or if they were all going to stay in.

He walked downstairs and saw Adam looking through the fridge and pulling things out that he needed. "Adam what are you doing?" John asked. "Looking for something to cook for dinner, Bret called, he's bringing his lawyer home for dinner so I have to cook." Adam said John nodded, "Want some help?" John asked. "Sure what do you think we should cook?" Adam asked, he was OK in the kitchen but not great.

John looked at what they had and smiled. "Shrimp Scampi." John said. Adam smiled. "Sure, I will look up a recipe on the net." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "And I will make the desert." John said. Adam smiled. "What are you gonna make?" Adam asked. "I was thinking about making a Strawberry Cream Pie" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, I am a little nervous about meeting Bret's friend. I don't know anything about him." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "You'll be fine, just because his other friends don't like you doesn't mean this guy won't like you. You're a good guy Adam you'll be OK I know you will." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I am just glad you'll be here tonight. I wouldn't be able to do this alone." Adam said John smiled. "I would never leave you to deal with this alone." John said Adam smiled, he really was glad that John was there with him, he wouldn't be able to get through this night without John there with him.

He was scared about what Bret's friend was going to think about him, he just hoped he liked him, he was worried that he would think that Adam was with Bret because of his money, but he wasn't he loved Bret a lot, more than he had ever loved anyone else in his whole life, he just didn't want to be hurt, he wanted this guy to like him to see how happy he made Bret and how happy Bret made him that was all he wanted.

John and Adam started making the dinner and the desert for the evening. They wanted it to be good, Adam more than John, Adam wanted to make a good impression on this guy, he just wanted him to see what a good person he was that was all he wanted. He just wanted tonight to go well that was all he wanted.

He looked over at John and saw him humming to himself he was so happy John was happy, he wanted him to have a good vacation, John needed one in Adam's opinion he was too stressed, Adam just wanted John to have a good time, more than anything else in the world he loved his friend and he wanted him to be OK, he really did.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Do you think Bret will like this?" Adam asked as he checked on dinner. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am sure he will Addy, he loves you and no matter what you cook he will love it." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah I hope so, where are Ted and Codes?" Adam asked. "They went for a walk." John said Adam nodded.

"Sugar! I'm back!" Bret said calling through the house, Adam smiled and went to greet his boyfriend. He hugged and kissed Bret and smiled at Bret's friend.

"Sugar, this is my best friend Chris, Chris this is Adam." Bret said Chris smiled. "Nice to meet you" Chris said. "You too Chris, come on in. Dinner will be done soon." Adam said leading them into the kitchen.

"Hi John." Bret said, John turned and smiled at him. "Hey." John said. "Jay, this is Bret's friend Chris" Adam said John smiled at the attractive blonde. "Nice to meet you Chris" John said.

"You too John." Chris said John smiled. "Dinner is done Addy," John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go find my brother" John said Adam smiled and nodded. Adam served dinner while John went off to find his brother and Ted. He found them watching the waves crash in.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." John said. Cody and Ted smiled and they headed back to the house. They walked in and went to the dining room. They sat down. "Ted, Cody this is Bret's friend Chris, Chris this is Cody, John's brother and Cody's fiancé." Adam said.

Chris smiled and shook their hands. "Dig in." Adam said, they all picked up their forks and started eating. "So Chris what is it you do for a living?" Cody asked. "I am a lawyer in LA." Chris said, Cody smiled.

"Wow, so is John." Cody said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I work at Helmsley and Michael's law firm, but it will soon be Helmsley, Michael's and Cena law firm." John said. Chris smiled. "Wow, cool, I work at ACJ" Chris said smiling John smiled.

"Yeah I know, Bret told me" John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "So where about in LA do you live?" Chris asked. "I live in the city but I am planning on moving out of the city, I want to buy my first home so I have set up a meeting with a realtor when I get home." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" John asked. "I live in Calabasas." Chris said John smiled and nodded. Cody looked between John and Chris and saw a chance to make them come together, his brother had been single a while and he wanted John to be really happy, and Chris seemed to be a good guy.

Adam looked at Cody and he knew what Cody was thinking he smiled and nodded at the youngest Cena, they would do this together.

"You know Chris, my brother is single." Cody said, John's eyes widened and he looked at his brother. "Cody!" John hissed, Cody smiled at him, "That's good to know, I am also single." Chris said John blushed he couldn't believe his brother right now, he was so embarrassing.

"Cool, John's a really sweet guy too, he's an amazing brother and a great person." Cody said, John shook his head, he couldn't believe this right now. "Cody seriously shut the hell up, Chris doesn't want to hear about me." John said, Chris smiled at the blushing John.

"No John, it's OK." Chris said. "He's your brother and he wants to see you happy." Chris said, John sighed and shook his head. "I am not so hungry anymore." John said, he felt so embarrassed.

He got up and walked outside and went down to the beach. Cody sighed. "He's pissed at me now" he said. "No, I think he's just embarrassed" Adam said Chris smiled and watched the space where John left, he felt bad for the guy but it was nice to see Cody caring for John.

"How about we go to the office for a bit then head out to the club?" Bret asked. "Sure" Chris said. "I'll go pull John inside." Adam said, Bret and Chris smiled and walked into the office. "Interesting dinner huh?" Bret asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah but I have to say that John guy is kinda cute when he blushes." Chris said Bret smiled, he was pretty sure Chris would try and get to know John over the next week. Adam walked out of the house and went down to the beach and found John sitting there just looking out onto the waves.

Adam sat beside him. "You OK?" Adam asked, John sighed and nodded. "I guess so, I don't know, it's just Cody meddling in my personal life is annoying." John said, Adam nodded. "I know but he means well John." Adam said John nodded.

"Yeah I know he does, but I don't know if I am ready to get into anything right now, not after Wade. Things are just getting back to normal for me now, I don't know if I should even be thinking about a relationship or anything with another man." John said, Adam sighed.

"You're thinking about this too much John, you just need to chill out and not think about it, just go with the flow, Wade is out of your life now." Adam said John sighed.

"I don't think he is though, dad told me he wants me to call him, Wade's been talking to my dad about seeing me." John said, Adam sighed.

"Why is he talking with your dad?" Adam asked, "He's back working." John said, Adam sighed. "Shit, look this trip was to help you forget about him and all the shit you've gone through so let's do that" Adam said John smiled.

"Bret's suggested we go out for the night to a club, so why don't you go get ready and we will have a nice night out?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks Addy I think a night out will do me some good." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

He wanted John to forget all about Wade, he had broken his best friends heart and Adam hated him for it. He just wanted to see John happy again, he knew John was still hurting from Wade but he also knew John needed to at least try and move on or he would be unhappy for a long time to come.

That was something he didn't want for his friend, he loved John like a brother, he never wanted to see him hurt or alone. It broke his heart seeing John that way.

Adam helped John to stand and they headed back inside, they went up to their rooms and looked through their things. John sighed as he looked through his clothes, he decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, his boots, a tight white shirt and his leather jacket.

Once he was showered and dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped he looked good enough. He got downstairs and Bret, Adam and Chris were waiting for him, Ted and Cody had elected to stay in for the night. "Wow Jay, you look smokin'." Adam said, John laughed. "Thanks I guess" John said Adam smiled, Chris looked at John and licked his lips, the man was sex on legs, at the same time John was thinking the same about Chris, he was dressed in his leather pants, his boots and he had on a grey shirt and a leather jacket, he looked amazing.

"Let's go" Bret said. John, Adam and Chris followed him out to the car and they got in, "This is going to be a great night," Adam said cuddling up to Bret. "Yeah it will be you can get to know Chris and I can get to know John a bit more." Bret said, Adam smiled. "Yeah and maybe they can get to know each other more." Adam said smirking, Bret looked at his lover and shook his head.

"I can't believe you, you're a scheming little minx." Bret said, Adam laughed. "But they look so hot together" Adam said, Bret smiled. "Fine, you can play match maker as long as I get to have you later tonight." Bret said huskily, Adam blushed.

"Of course Bretty." Adam said, Bret smiled and kissed Adam softly. He loved Adam so much, he knew it was fast but he also knew he wanted to be with Adam forever.

**Please review….**


	3. Night Out

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

They all pulled up at the club and they got out. They walked inside and John and Chris went to the bar while Adam and Bret went to find a table to sit at. "What would you like to drink?" Chris asked, John thought for a minute. "Can I get a cosmopolitan?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded, he ordered a martini for himself, a Cosmo for John and two long island iced teas for Adam and Bret. Once they had the drinks they headed out and found Adam and Bret, they joined them and started drinking. "This place is nice." John said. "Yeah it's pretty exclusive, it's a nice place." Bret said John smiled and nodded. Adam smiled and snuggled in with Bret, one of his favorite songs started playing so he dragged Bret to the dance floor while John and Chris watched the drinks from them. Adam dragged Bret to the dance floor and they started dancing.

_**"You're insecure, don't know what for **_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or **_

_**Don't need make-up – to cover up **_

_**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough **_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it **_

_**Everyone else but you **_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else **_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed **_

_**But when you smile at the ground, **_

_**it ain't hard to tell **_

_**You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**If only you saw what I could see**_

_**you'd understand why I want you so desperately **_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!"**_

"They're an awesome couple." John heard Chris say, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are, they're great. I don't know Bret too well but if he can make Adam smile the way he is right now, then he's OK in my book." John said Chris smiled. "You love him don't you?" Chris asked. "Who?" John asked frowning. "Adam" John smiled. "As a friend, he's like a brother to me, he's been there for me through everything in my life, we've known each other since we were babies, his mom is my mom's best friend." John said, Chris smiled. "That's really sweet John, it really is." Chris said John smiled. "Thanks" John said, Chris smiled, Bret and Adam came back and John and Chris smiled at them.

Another song started. "Wanna dance?" Chris asked John, Adam smiled at John and nodded. John smiled at Chris. "Sure" John said, Chris smiled and held his hand out and he and John headed over to the dance floor, to dance. Chris held John by his hips and John held onto Chris' shoulders, he had to admit, Chris was so hot and sexy, if John wasn't so stuck on what happened with Wade he would have kissed Chris right then and there and wanted to have sex as well, but Wade and all that drama was always in the back of his mind.

_**"I'd wait on you forever and a day**_

_**Hand and foot**_

_**Your world is my world**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Ain't no way you're ever gon' get**_

_**Any less than you should**_

_**Cause baby**_

_**You smile I smile (oh)**_

_**Cause whenever**_

_**You smile I smile**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Your lips, my biggest weakness**_

_**Shouldn't have let you know**_

_**I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)**_

_**If you need me**_

_**I'll come running**_

_**From a thousand miles away**_

_**When you smile I smile (oh whoa)**_

_**You smile I smile**_

_**Hey**_

_**Baby take my open heart and all it offers**_

_**Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get**_

_**You ain't seen nothing yet**_

_**I won't ever hesitate to give you more**_

_**Cause baby (hey)**_

_**You smile I smile (whoa)**_

_**You smile I smile**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**You smile I smile**_

_**I smile I smile I smile**_

_**You smile I smile**_

_**Make me smile baby"**_

"I'll be back with the drinks" Bret said to his boyfriend, Adam smiled and nodded. Bret got up and left Adam, Adam sat there watching John and Chris just smiling, he jumped when he saw 4 of Bret's friends sit across from him. Adam noticed it was William Regal, Drew MacIntyre, Daniel Bryan and Dave Batista, all friends and colleagues of Bret. "Hi" Adam said quietly, these were Bret's friends who HATED Adam more than anything. The ones who thought Adam was only with Bret because of the money Bret had but that wasn't the case, Adam loved Bret for him. "You're a gold digging slut, a dumb blonde slut, what the hell are you still doing here with Bret?" William asked. "He doesn't want your dirty ass around him…..Leave him alone." Drew bit in, he was in love with Bret, he wanted Bret to himself. Adam couldn't control his tears, he burst into tears.

"Cry baby crying!" Daniel teased him Adam shook his head. Dave spotted Bret coming back so he and the other guys scattered, Bret came over and saw a shook up Adam, "What's wrong sugar?" he asked. "I maybe a dumb blond but I am not a money whore" he cried, he got up and ran out of the club. Bret didn't understand he then saw his friends. He walked over to them. "What the hell did you say to him?" he asked. "The truth" William said, "He's a gold digger Bret can't you see that? You deserve someone better, like me" Drew said rubbing himself on Bret, Bret nearly vomited in his mouth he pushed Drew away, "Back the fuck off all of you" he snapped and stormed out of the club, John and Chris who were still dancing saw this and they instantly knew that something was wrong with Bret and Adam. They went and found Bret and Bret told them what happened, they split up and went in search of Adam, they didn't want him doing something stupid.

Bret smiled as he saw Bret standing on the pier. He rushed over to Adam and grabbed him. "Sugar, listen to me, whatever they said isn't true, I love you and I know you love me for me, not because of the money." Bret said Adam sniffled. "I would die without you Adam, you saved me and I love you more than anything in the world..." Bret said, Adam looked at him. "Look I know this isn't exactly the romantic setting I had hoped for, but I can't be without you in my life...marry me Adam...make the happiest man in the world..." Bret said pulling out the ring, it was a Heart Shape Pink Sapphire and Diamond Ring. Adam shook his head no and ran away he couldn't do that to Bret, he couldn't.

Adam was running when he saw John and Chris. "John!" he called out, John walked over to him and hugged him, Chris smiled and went to find Bret. John sat Adam down and Adam told him what happened, John sighed. "Addy, you would be so stupid to say no, Bret LOVES you like no other has or will...Bret is the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be, now GO SAY YES!" John said Adam smiled and took off running, he found Bret sitting with Chris it was obvious that Bret had been crying, he went over to him and hugged, "Yes I'll marry you" Adam cried into his shoulder, Bret smiled.

Chris smiled and left the two lovers to it. He walked around and found John sitting on the beach watching the waves crash in, he smiled and walked over to him joining him. "Hey" Chris said John smiled over at him. "Hey, is all well in Adam and Bret land?" John asked. "Yeah, Adam has a huge diamond on his finger now." John laughed. "Good, he deserves it." John said Chris smiled. "So do you like being a lawyer?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I love It, it's always been my dream, my family is focussed on other things, like my dad is a movie producer, my mom is an actress, Cody is a model and my other brother is in med school." John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"My mom still lives in Canada, she's remarried she likes it there." Chris said John smiled. "That's cool. Do you like the guy?" John asked. "Yeah I do. I Miss my dad though." Chris said John nodded. "Where is he?" John asked. "Oh, he died when I was younger." Chris said, John sighed, "Sorry," John said. "It's OK," Chris said John smiled and nodded. he really enjoyed talking with Chris he was sweet and kind and funny he was the polar opposite of Wade and that was something John needed right now. The moonlight was shimmering on the water, John and Chris both turned to say something to one another.

Their eyes locked and they stared into one another's eyes, Chris smiled and leaned forward kissing John softly, John kissed Chris back, Chris licked John's bottom lip for entrance and John opened his mouth, Chris smiled and thrust his tongue into John's mouth, they laid back on the beach together making out, John's hands tangled in Chris' blonde hair and Chris held onto John's hips tight as they continued to moan and kiss with one another, it was so unexpected but they weren't going to stop it, they both wanted this more than anything else in the world right now.

Everything seemed to float away, it was like they were the only two people in the world and that's the way they wanted it to stay.

**Please review….**


	4. Great Date

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

Chris smiled as Adam answered the door, he was dressed in a white singlet and his Hang Ten Striped Board Shorts, he had on some Gucci sunglasses on his head and some flip flops, "Hey Chris, Bret's not here. He's at the store with Ted and Cody." Adam said. "Oh I know, I'm here for John is he in?" Chris asked, Adam smiled. "Out the back reading a book." Adam said Chris smiled and made his way out to where John was, "Hey John." Chris said, John smiled when he heard that Canadian voice. "Hey Chris, what's up?" John asked as he put the book down. "Just wondering if you were busy?" Chris asked. "Nope I am free why?" John asked. "I was hoping you'd come out with me today, I have this whole thing planned" John smiled. "Sure, do I need to change?" John asked. "Yeah put on some board shorts and a shirt." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

He got up and went up to his room, he undressed then dressed in a black singlet, black flip flops and his Hang Ten Heathered Hibiscus Striped Board Shorts, he grabbed his Gucci sunglasses and he went to meet up with Chris. "Ready?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. He looked at Adam. "If Cody asks I am having a business day, I don't want him nagging me OK?" Adam laughed and nodded. "Sure Jay, have fun. Look after him Chris" Adam said seriously, Chris smiled and nodded and he took John's hand. He led him out of the house and into his jeep he had rented for the time he was there. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" John asked as Chris drove off. "No it's a surprise, you're not afraid of water are you?" Chris asked, John shook his head.

"No, and before you ask, I know how to swim." John said, Chris laughed. "Good, I hope you like what I have planned, I've always wanted to do it and I thought we could have some fun and get to know one another a little better" Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. Soon Chris was parking, John frowned as they saw they were near the pier, he got out of the car and Chris took his hand, "Don't look so nervous, I won't let anything happen to you." Chris said, John smiled warily at him. They walked along the pier until they came to a boat, it was small but luxurious. "Come on" Chris said as they boarded the boat. "Hi there I am captain Sting and I will be your guide for today." The captain said, John and Chris smiled. "I am Chris, and this is John." Chris said, John smiled and shook his hand. "OK let's get going," the captain said.

"The first thing we're going to do is some whale watching." The captain said John smiled. "I should have brought my camera" John said, Chris smiled. "No worries I have mine and I will make you copies." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "Right now the whales are returning from their feeding grounds in South-eastern Alaska. They come here not to escape the cold but to give birth to their young. When a calf is born, they have no blubber insulation to keep them warm in the cold waters of Alaska. Therefore, the annual migration of the humpback whales is the longest known migration of any mammal. They seek out breeding waters of approximately 75 degrees." The captain told them as they were getting to the right spot in the ocean. John was having a really good time, he had never been on an adventurous date before, it was nice and refreshing.

They headed to the Humpback Whale Marine Sanctuary which was just a 25-minute ride. John and Chris watched and waited for the whales to come along, they weren't waiting long until they saw the Humpback whales spouting and doing some kind of surface activity. They we are able to see them breach out of the water it was a spectacular display of power. "When these 40-ton whales breach and land they create an incredible splash." The captain said, Chris was snapping pictures, he looked at John and he was smiling brightly, that was what Chris wanted, he wanted John to have fun. They were able to listen to the whales singing with the underwater hydrophone to the singing of the males, they were able to get an idea of all the activity that was going on underneath them. As they listened, some of the whales came up to the boat and spouted or checked them out to see who they were.

"This is so amazing." John said as he watched in awe of the whales, they were so amazing. This was something John knew he would never forget in the whole of his life. "I am glad you're having fun." Chris said, John smiled. "I am loving this." John said Chris smiled. "What would you like to do next?" the captain asked. "We can snorkel with the manta rays if you want" Chris said. "Don't they sting?" John asked frowning. "No they're not like stingrays they don't have a barb, you can get close to them but you can't touch them, they have a film on them that protects them from bacteria and if you touch it the film will wipe off so no touching, we have all the gear you need if you want to do this we can." The captain said. John smiled and nodded. Swimming with the manta rays sounds so nice.

Chris and John got into their wetsuits, they put on their snorkel and mask and they were tied to a flotation ring so the captain would be sure they were OK. A lady came up from below deck. "My name is Jessica and I will be your swim guide are we ready?" she asked John and Chris nodded, they both jumped into the water and Jessica guided them to where the rays would be, John and Chris watched as they came closer, it was so amazing, they came right up to their faces, John really wanted to touch one but he couldn't, they were so stunning. This was turning out to be the best date ever. It was great! They finished snorkelling with the manta rays and they headed back to the boat.

"OK the last part of this tour is the dolphins" the captain said John's eyes lit up, the dolphin had always been his favorite animal, EVER. "All along the West coast of Kona area, there are shallow bays that the dolphins come into each morning to relax and sleep later in the morning. During the mornings while they are still active and winding down after hunting all night, they are playful and enjoy interacting with our snorkelers. The pod of Hawaiian Spinner Dolphins that we spend each day with usually has over 200 and sometimes we guess that there are close to 500 dolphins that we can snorkel with." The captain said. John's eyes lit up he couldn't wait to get into the water with the dolphins. Chris smiled at him he looked so cute when he smiled. They got to the area and John, Chris and the instructor dove into the water.

John smiled as he saw the dolphins come up to greet them, he reached out and was able to touch one on it's nose, he giggled and laughed and had a great time, Chris joined in and had a great time, he never knew that a first date could be so relaxing he was so glad he chose this to be the activity he and John would do, it was just perfect to him. They swam with the dolphins for about an hour before getting out. they dried off and got dressed, the tour was over, the captain took them back to shore and Chris paid him and tipped him, he then took John's hand and they headed to a restaurant right on the beach. They got there and were seated, they looked over their menus and ordered.

Chris ordered the Seared Beach House Fresh Catch which came on a Rice Noodle Salad, topped with a Tropical Fruit Salsa, drizzled with a Cilantro Jade Pesto, he also ordered an Orange Cosmopolitan to go with it, John ordered the Beer Battered Fish & Chips which was Served with their Beach House Pineapple Tartar Sauce he also ordered a Raspberry Lemon Drop Martini to go with it. Once their food arrived they started talking and having a good time. "So you had fun today?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "I loved it, it was something I've always wanted to do but never had the chance to do. It was amazing I've never been on a date like that before" John said Chris smiled and nodded. "Me either. What kind of dates do people usually take you on?" Chris asked.

"Dinner and a movie, or dinner and dancing, just something so normal and I love that but sometimes I just want to try something new and different, you know?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah I understand completely. I am the exact same way. The last guy I was with just never wanted to do anything too exciting and the relationship became dull." Chris said John smiled and nodded, he understood completely.

They finished lunch and went for a walk hand in hand on the beach, John didn't want the date to end but he knew it had too, Chris drove them back to Bret's place, John unbuckled his belt and smiled at Chris. "Thank-you so much for today it was great." John said Chris smiled. "Maybe we can hang out again this week?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure, here's my cell number give me a call." John said Chris smiled.

He leaned over and cupped John's face before he kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss and pulled Chris closer by his biceps, they moaned together and kissed like they were horny teenagers, they broke apart when they needed air. "I'll call you." Chris said winking at John, John smiled and winked back, he got out of the car and waved goodbye to Chris, he smiled as he walked inside.

He closed the door and leaned his back against it and his fingers touched his lips mesmerized by the way Chris kissed him. "So how did it go?" Adam asked, John jumped, "Shit Addy you scared me" John said Adam smiled. "Sorry, how was the date?" Adam asked, John smiled at Adam. "AMAZING!" John said, Adam smiled he was so glad John and Chris had a good time.

"I am so glad Johnny" Adam said John smiled and pretty much skipped off up to his room floating on air, Chris made him so happy, it was such a refreshing feeling.

**Please review….**


	5. Last Night In Hawaii

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the last night John, Cody, Ted, Adam and Bret would be in Hawaii, tomorrow they would be leaving for home and John was excited he missed being at home, he knew he had a lot to do when he got home, the main thing was finding a new house to live in.

Tonight was also a celebration, John and Chris had organised a nice party for Bret and Adam to celebrate their engagement. Adam and Bret had no idea what was going on, John and Chris had just told them they were going out to the club to have one last happy night out. They got to the club and walked inside.

A huge CONGRATUALTIONS banner was up and all their friends were there, it was shocking to the engaged couple. They both turned around and looked at John and Chris. "What?" Adam asked. "We wanted to do something for you guys, you both deserve it." John said, Adam smiled and hugged his friend and Bret hugged Chris.

They all went to the bar and got some champagne and started celebrating the night. Chris pulled John onto the dance floor and started dancing with him John smiled at Chris. "You know this has been the best holiday ever." John said Chris smiled. "Yeah it's been great, thank you for spending the time with me John." Chris said John smiled. "I like you Chris, we have fun together" John said Chris smiled.

He really liked John but they both knew this was just a summer fling, it wasn't anything more. They were both OK with it, they looked over as they saw Adam trip over, John went over to him and helped him up. "I am such a klutz" he said. "No that asshole tripped you, I don't know why they're here, they don't want to celebrate" John said glaring at William, Drew, Daniel and Dave standing there laughing at Adam.

"Why don't they like me Johnny?" Adam asked, John sighed. "They're jealous assholes, they all wish they could be with Bret, they don't care about him they just want him for the money, but you have him Adam, don't worry about what those assholes are saying about you or to you, you're the one Bret loves, not them, you're the one he is going to marry not them. You just need to ignore them and enjoy this time with Bret. That's all you need to do, this Is our last night here Addy, you need to enjoy it." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I won't let them get to me anymore, thanks Jay." Randy said John smiled and nodded, he was glad he could cheer Adam up and realise that Bret's so called friends were assholes.

Chris saw what John did and smiled, he was such a nice guy, it turned him on. He walked over to John and stood behind him, he bit on John's ear. "Wanna go back to the house?" Chris asked, John looked at him smiling, he knew what Chris meant. He smiled and nodded.

Chris took John's hand and they headed out the door, they caught a cab back to the house and they went up to John's room, if this was their last night together they were going to enjoy it.

Once in the room Chris pulled John to his own body and kissed John's red lips. John held Chris by the back of his head wanting them to be closer if possible. Chris moaned and started undoing John's belt buckle.

He got it undone and pulled down John's pants and underwear. John smiled and did the same to Chris while Chris was feasting on John's neck.

They kicked their pants and underwear off and Chris pushed them towards the bed. They landed on the bed with Chris on top of John still kissing and rubbing his hands all over the body he worshiped.

John was writhing beneath Chris. Chris was sucking every single inch of John's man hood into his mouth John bucked off of the bed "Fuck Chris" John moaned as Chris entered him with a finger while sucking him dry. "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum!" John warned but Chris kept going and going.

"Chris, hurry." John thrust hard against Chris' hand. Removing his fingers he quickly coated his shaft and positioned himself at John's entrance. Pushing slowly inside, he gasped, his mind flashing to their first time. With tiny thrusts he pushed farther inside his lover. John's body arched high against Chris, pelvis to pelvis.

"Oh God Chris." Chris stilled, savouring the feel of John around him. He pulled out slightly, holding back every ounce of control he had. "Baby this isn't going to last long." Chris warned "Just make love to me." Chris moved with languid thrusts, trying to prolong their time together. John was squirming, panting, arching, being slowly driven out of his mind, trying to urge Chris on.

His frustration growing he grabbed at Chris' hips and pulled him hard against him. "Stop fuckin' with me and just fuck me!"

Chris growled, pulling out and slamming back into John.

Working a frenzied pace, he looked down at his lovers face and almost lost it. John's body was arched high off the bed, he head throne back and eyes closed intense concentration. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue darted out, moistening his lips.

"Ohhhhh Chris, harder...deeper" John screamed. Suddenly as Chris pounded into his body, brushing his prostate on every in stroke, John's body tensed, on the verge of an abyss. Reaching between their bodies, he grasped his own erection, pumping it twice before erupting in a heart stopping orgasm.

John cried out, arching high and violently against Chris. Feeling John's muscles tense and his body go rigid, Chris gave one final thrust before falling into sweet oblivion, his orgasm ripped from his very soul. As their orgasms came John scratched at Chris' back drawing blood.

Chris collapsed on top of John and kissed John's sweat away. He rolled over and laid back against the pillows panting trying to get his breath back. John was doing the same thing. They finally got their breath back and cleaned up John laid his head on Chris' chest.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up needing the bathroom, he looked around and saw that Chris was gone, he sighed but smiled, at least they ended their fling on a good note.

He went to the bathroom and went back to bed, he grabbed the pillow Chris used and hugged it to him, it was then he noticed something stuck to the pillow, he sat up and turned on the lamp beside the bed and grabbed the note that was stuck to the pillow. He grabbed his reading glasses and he read the note.

_**'John, I know I am not there and I am sorry but I couldn't say goodbye to you, I am not good at goodbyes. I just want you to know that I have loved every minute I have spent with you on your short stay here in Hawaii. **_

_**I will Miss your laugh and your sill corny jokes, but I am so glad to have met you, this has been the best 2 weeks of my life…..I hope you have a good life and enjoy being a lawyer and I hope you find happiness…..XOX Chris. P.S You were the best I ever had. Wink wink.'**_ John laughed and shook his head.

He would Miss Chris but he knew this was a summer fling nothing more nothing less. Tomorrow it was time to get back to the real world, back to work and to life.

John put the letting inside one of his journals he had next to the bed and he switched off the light and laid back cuddling onto Chris' pillow.

He sighed happily as he smelled Chris' scent, it was a scent he would never forget, somehow Chris always managed to smell amazing, like fruit and spices it was an amazing and an alluring smell, slowly John drifted off to sleep with a bright smile on his face, he hadn't been this happy in a long time, since before he and Wade had gotten together, he hoped he could continue to be happy when he got home he really did, this was a new lease on life for him and he had Chris Jericho to thank for it.

**Please review….**


	6. House Hunting

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as Adam climbed into his car today Adam was helping him find a house with his realtor. The realtor was a close friend of Ted and Cody's so John knew he could trust the guy. "Ready for this Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I can't wait to find the home I want to live in for the rest of my life" John said Adam smiled.

"Well I am glad you invited me to come with you." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "No worries, I need your opinion, there's no one I trust more." John said, Adam smiled. They got to the first house it was in Anaheim Hills. They got out and John and Adam walked inside. "You must be John." someone said, John and Adam turned around. "Yes, John Cena" John said. "Randy Orton, I am friends with your brother" the realtor said, John smiled and shook his hand.

"Well let's have a look at the house." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. This is a stately gated Peralta Hills estate on sprawling picturesque grounds, it boasts an extraordinary lifestyle with inspired architecture. A grand entry foyer introduces an exquisitely crafted 5,500 square foot design with formal fire lit living areas that open to wrap around patios ideal for indoor and outdoor entertaining. A magnificent kitchen with huge centre island, chef's grade appliances, fireplace, granite countertops and extensive built-in cabinetry is a culinary dream. An adjacent informal dining room with wall of built-ins and buffet counter adjoins a large fire lit family room with French doors opening to the backyard with covered pavilion and upper level with a built-in BBQ and gray bottom pool and spa. There are 5 bedrooms including the master suite on its own level featuring a sitting room with fireplace, lavish bath, his and her walk in closets and access to a huge covered patio area with stairs leading down to the rear yard. Finished 3-car garage and huge multi-car motor court." Randy said.

John smiled as he looked around the house was nice it really was. "How much is the asking price?" John asked. "$1.6 million." He said, John nodded. "Is it in your price range?" Randy asked. "Yeah I have been saving up for a long time, plus I have some money from my trust fund. How far is it to LA?" John asked, "It's a 42 minute drive" Randy said John smiled.

"I like it but I don't know if it's me" John said Randy smiled. "That's fine, follow me and we can head on over to the next one." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They left the house and they got in their cars and John and Adam followed Randy to the next house. "You didn't like it?" Adam asked. "No I did, but I didn't get the feeling like, this is my home you know?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. They got to the next house in Anaheim and they got out and walked inside and had a look around.

"This is a Luxurious Custom built Mediterranean Resort style Estate, 5 bed and 5 bathrooms, 2 story gorgeous home, finest in design, materials and construction have gone into this. 5,122 of living space, well-proportioned throughout, Spacious living room and fireplace, high cathedral ceilings, chandeliers, entrance and formal dining room, exquisite detailed wrought iron and solid wood staircase and upstairs hallway. Custom built library and glass doors. Master suite and fireplace, master bath and Spa quality, downstairs, walk-in closets, mirrored doors, views to Resort style back yard. There is a Gourmet/entertainer's dream kitchen, Viking appliances, double ovens,6 burner range, wine cooler, dishwasher, built-in Miele coffee/espresso station, travertine island, opens to family room and fireplace, overlooks resort style pool and cascade and cabana, BBQ, fireplace 4 bedrooms upstairs with own bath, bonus/theatre room. Travertine floors and carpet." Randy said telling them about the house as they looked around.

"How much?" John asked. "This one comes in at $2 million flat." Randy said, John smiled. "And the travel time?" John asked. "The time to LA is 33 minutes." Randy said John smiled. He looked at Adam. "It's OK I guess, you're close to me and Bret which is nice." Adam said. "Have you got any more places to show us?" John asked. "I have one in Orange and one in Huntington Beach." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Let's go then." he said, Randy nodded and smiled. They headed out to their cars and they drove to the house in Orange. They got there and got out and looked around inside.

"This is a Stunning custom estate it's an entertainer's dream! Elegant entrance opens to dramatic two story ceiling, leading to a beautiful living room and separate dining. Offering an amazing 4,350 square foot the five bedroom, five bath, with private office and bonus room are spacious and inviting. Appointed with custom wood cabinetry, gorgeous granite counters, island and stainless steel appliances, the kitchen is designed for the gourmet cook. Bar, fireplace and custom built-in entertainment unit warms up family room."

"Master suite with high ceilings, marble fireplace and walk in closet opens to a private balcony, and gym. Master bath features jetted tub and separate marble shower. A downstairs bedroom has its own private bath. Numerous amenities include 400 Amp electric service, dual heat and air systems, security system, all rooms pre wired with phone and cable, custom yard lighting, plantation shutters and much more. Private yard features fully automated Pebble Tec pool and spa, FO lighting, patio, bar, BBQ, fountains, fireplace and grassy area." Randy said, John smiled.

"I love it, it's amazing, how much?" John asked. $1.1 million and is 39 minutes' drive to LA." Randy said, John smiled. "I do love it, but I would like to have a look at the one in Huntington Beach. I grew up there as a kid, something nostalgic about it." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. They left the house and headed to the place in Huntington Beach. They got there and walked in and looked around.

"This is a Stunning French Contemporary waterfront estate with private dock, courtyard entry. Formal dining room and family room. Large salt water fish tank. Gourmet centre island kitchen with custom Snaidero Italian cabinetry, stone counters and flooring, state of the art appliances, sweeping staircase, luxurious master suite with Calcata marble throughout the shower and bathroom including skylights, view of the harbour, Kohler infinity tub and steam shower. Lutron lighting, Lutron mechanical drapes, surround sound, Smart house, outside bathroom and sauna. Custom barbecue area, fire pit and custom water feature. This was Previously built in 1965 and completely redone in 2007. It's also an entertainers dream. A complete gym comes included." Randy said, Adam looked at John and knew this was the house, he looked so happy he looked so at home in this place.

"What's the asking price?" John asked. "$2,595,000." Randy said, "It's a little higher but it is prime real-estate with it being right on the dock." Randy said John smiled. "And the driving time?" John asked. "The driving time to LA is 48 minutes" Randy said, John smiled.

"So what do you think?" Randy asked. "I love this place," John said. "You always said you wanted to have a pool Johnny." Adam said. "Yeah I know but look at the stunning view Addy, I can get a hot tub and that would be fine, I love it. This is it. This is the house." John said Randy smiled.

"You want to make an offer?" Randy asked, John nodded, "Yeah but I want to offer 2.5 million, I think that's fair enough for this place, but if the owners won't go down on the price I will pay the asking price, just don't tell them that. I will need to do some furniture shopping to fill up the spare bedrooms, the dining area, the lounge area the office, the living room the kitchen, and the outside area." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "Perfect." Randy said, John smiled and looked at Adam, he just hoped this was the house for him, he was so in love with it.

**WEEKS LATER**

John was finally moving into his house, the offer of 2.5 million was accepted and he was moving in, he still had a lot of shopping to do but he was so happy to be out of the small ass condo and into his own home. This was what he had been working his ass off for, for all these years, to own his own car, his own house and be able to live comfortably. He loved the house he really did. This was his home now and he couldn't be happier, he really couldn't.

Adam and Bret were helping him move, he didn't have ANY furniture, all the furniture from the condo was staying there, so John had to go shopping. He had a few items he had picked up like his bedroom set. The set was a Fairmont Designs 8-Piece King Bedroom Set which came with a headboard, footboard, rails, canopy, fabric, dresser, mirror, and 2 nightstands. It was perfect for John.

He was just about to sit down with a beer at the end of the day, Bret and Adam were gone, but there was someone at his door. He sighed and got up and answered it, he was shocked at who was there. It was Chris. He had a HUGE vase of flowers. "Not gonna let me in? I thought the flowers were gonna get me a hug at least" Chris said winking at John.

John snapped out of it and smiled letting Chris in, not knowing how Chris knew where he lived or why Chris was even there.

**Please review….**


	7. Christening The Bedroom

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

John led Chris into the kitchen and Chris placed the vase of flowers on the kitchen counter. John looked at Chris. "How did you know where I lived? I only just moved in." John said, Chris smiled. "I asked Bret and he told me where you lived so I thought I would come and help you move." Chris said.

"I haven't got anything to move in yet, I need to go shopping, the only room that is sorta done is my bedroom." John said, Chris smiled. "Sounds good." Chris said John laughed at him and shook his head. "So what brings you by?" John asked. "Just wanted to see you and see the place, it's nice." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's home." John said Chris smiled.

"I would offer you something to eat or drink but I have nothing I don't even have glasses or anything." John said Chris smiled. "It's OK John, I didn't come here for a drink or something to eat I came here for you" Chris said John blushed a little. "So wanna show me your bedroom?" Chris asked looking at John with a lust filled gaze. John smiled and nodded. He showed Chris up to his room and Chris smiled as he looked around. "It's great" Chris said, John smiled.

"Thanks." John said, Chris smiled and joined John on the bed, "You've done a great job here John, you really have, your parents must love the pace" Chris said John shrugged. "They haven't been here yet, they're a bit busy." John said Chris sighed. "Well I am sure they will love it." Chris said John smiled and nodded. He hoped his mom and dad would like it.

Chris looked at John before claiming those soft, full lips in an intense, needy, breath stealing kiss. His tongue licked at them for a moment, tasting him, savouring the sweetness of him before John opened his mouth for him, their tongues tangling together, rubbing sinuously against one another. Hands made short work of clothes. Chris' jeans fell to the room floor, only to be kicked aside uncaringly. John's t-shirt was ripped from his body, the torn shards of it dropped at their feet, his tight jeans fell next, also kicked aside.

Their hands now free to roam over their lover's naked skin hungrily. Slowly, still entwined, they made their way over to the bed, falling back onto it, Chris lying on top of John, John's thighs spread wide and wrapped around Chris' waist. Their mouths finally broke apart as they gasped for breath.

"Need you, Chrissy. Need you now." John panted out. "Soon, Johnny…soon." Chris replied with a breathless chuckle. One hand slid down his lover's sleek side, down to cup his tight ass in his strong hand, lift him up against him before slipping his finger between the tight cheeks and stroking over his entrance. With a groan he slid his finger into John, feeling his tight heat surrounding the single digit, and he knew that soon, soon that hot, tight passage would be wrapped around his cock.

Breathy moans and sighs of pleasure tore their way out of John's throat as Chris began thrusting his finger in and out of him, crooked to brush against that spot deep inside him that needed it the most. His own hands stroked over his lover anywhere they could reach, feeling his strong, powerful body before blindly reaching to the table.

A triumphant cry sounded loudly as he found what he had been searching for, a bottle of baby oil, and he poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside. Reaching between their tightly pressed bodies he wrapped his hand around Chris' cock, stroking him in rhythm with the two fingers Chris was now sliding in and out of him. Shuddering, Chris lifted up over John, staring down into his passion clouded blue eyes as he gauged his readiness, but ready or not, he couldn't wait any longer as John's hand guided Chris' cock to his entrance.

Their mouths fused together once again as Chris slowly slid forward, thrusting home in one sure movement, their arms wrapped around one another, holding tight, clinging to each other as their hips moved together in a dance as old as time, ever faster and faster they moved, all the while swallowing each other's moans of pleasure.

Chris pulled one hand free to slid it between their bodies, wrapping around John's cock as they moved even faster, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Feeling his own body tightening, his hips became erratic in their movements. Breaking their lips apart, he lifted his head to look down at John, his body arching and undulating against him, straining as he surged closer to his own release.

"Now, Johnny…come for me, baby. Wanna see you, feel you. Fuck." He managed to grunt out before his body began to spiral out of his control, orgasm rushing over him, even as he felt the wet stickiness of his lovers seed hit his stomach, his passage clenching around him.

The strength seemed to leave his body as he sagged down over John, both men still holding each other tightly as they fought to regain their breath. Finally managing to do so after several long moments, he murmured against John's neck. "That was…..Awesome." he said, John laughed. "Yes it was." John said Chris smiled, they laid there a while before falling asleep. A few hours later Chris got up and got dressed and kissed John.

"See you soon John." he said before leaving John's house and locking it up. He never stayed the whole night it was one of his rules. He liked what he had with John and he had to admit the sex was the best he had ever had, he hoped their little hook up could continue, John was hot and so was he, it was magic waiting to happen.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up without Chris and he sighed. He didn't mind Chris leaving but it would have been nice to at least see him off. He shrugged and got out of bed, he walked into his bathroom and showered and dressed for the day, once he was dressed he changed the sheets on his bed and put some new ones on then headed down to the kitchen. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and laptop and headed out the door, he figured he would go and visit Adam for breakfast, he really needed to do some shopping for his house, he needed to get some stuff in there.

He drove to Bret's and Adam's and got there in record time. He parked and walked up to the door and rang the bell. Adam answered it smiling he let John in and they went into the kitchen to eat. "Hey John." Bret said, John smiled at him. "Hey Bret." John said.

"So how was the first night in the new place?" Adam asked. "It was nice but I really need to do some shopping, because I go back to work in a week, I think I am going to do it all online." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"If you need any help let me know." Adam said John smiled and nodded. Bret excused himself and went to the office to do some work. "Chris came to my place last night." John told Adam as they ate breakfast. "Really?" John nodded.

"Why?" Adam asked. "Why do you think?" John asked. "Oh, he wanted to hook up again?" Adam asked John nodded. "What happened?" Adam asked. "We had sex again, it was amazing Addy. The sex is great" John said. "But?" Adam asked sensing one. "No buts, it's just sex with us. It's amazing sex though." John said Adam laughed.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's amazing." John said Adam smiled and nodded. He went to say something but was interrupted by John's phone ringing.

**"Hello?...Oh hi Randy is something wrong with the house I bought?...Lunch?...No I am free lunch sounds great where would you like to meet?...OK just text me the address and I will see you there at one….OK bye."** John said ending the call.

"Why is Randy calling?" Adam asked. "He asked me out for lunch, I said yes." John said. "What about Chris?" Adam asked. "What about him? it's just sex with him Addy, nothing more so I don't see why I can't date someone else. It's one lunch, just to get to know one another." John said Adam nodded, he hoped John knew what he was doing.

"OK, I hope you have fun, maybe after lunch I can come over and we can do some wedding plans?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure Addy, sounds great. Thanks for breakfast." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

They hugged and John left, he headed home to do some quick shopping then to get ready to meet Randy for lunch. He was looking forward to it, he really was.

**Please review….**


	8. Date And A Hook Up

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

John got home and he went online and did some furniture shopping, he really needed to get some stuff to fill the house up, it was so empty and cold and uninviting. He ordered some furniture for the spare rooms, for the office, kitchen/dining room and the living room. Once that was done he looked at the time and realised he needed to get ready to meet up with Randy, he went up to his room and he had a shower and got changed into some jeans and a nice shirt, he pulled on a nice jacket, grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and was out the door. He locked the house up and turned on his alarm system, he got in his car and programmed the GPS to the restaurant Randy had picked. He smiled when he saw it wasn't anything fancy it was just something casual.

He got to the restaurant and walked inside, he looked around and spotted Randy, he walked over to him and Randy stood up, they greeted one another with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Sit, let's order" Randy said John nodded and smiled. They sat down together and they looked over their menus. Randy ordered the Grilled Steak Panini which was Hanger Steak, Grilled Red Onion, Avocado, Tomatillo Salsa, Arugula and Mozzarella, he also ordered an iced tea to go with it. John ordered the Grilled Chicken Panini which came with Organic Chicken Breast, Natural Prosciutto, Gouda, Pesto Mayo, Tomato, Red Onion and Greens, he ordered a lemonade to go with it. "This place is really nice." John said Randy smiled. "Yeah I come here a lot. It's nice and relaxed and the food is great." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He liked the restaurant he really did.

"Thank-you for the invite, I was panicked when you called I thought something was wrong with the house and everything." John said. "No not at all, everything is fine John. I was talking to Ted and Cody about the house showings and I told them that I thought you were really cute and Cody told me you were single and that I should ask you out, it took me a while but I did it eventually." Randy said John smiled. "I'm glad you did, and yes I am single." John said Randy smiled. "Me too, my last relationship wasn't that good." Randy said. "Join the club." John commented, Randy smiled. "So I heard" Randy said, Cody had obviously told him about him and Wade which John wasn't happy with, it should have been up to him whether or not he wanted people to know. "Anyway, tell me about yourself" John said. "Well I am originally from Missouri, but I just didn't like the real estate market there so I moved to New York and conquered things there and then I figured LA was the next thing to do." Randy said John smiled. "Do you like it here?" John asked.

"Yeah I do, it's a great place to be, it's fun and alluring. People are so attractive here, plus the people have money when the real estate market is down, they still buy houses which is good for my bank balance." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said.

"What about you?" Randy asked. "Well I was born and raised here in LA. My dad is a movie producer, my mom is an actress, so I guess LA was always in my blood. My parent's wanted me to be a movie star I guess, they sent me to acting classes, dancing classes, singing classes all of that but I wasn't interested. It just wasn't my thing." John said. "One day my dad was producing a movie about lawyers and I fell in love with the profession, I knew then and there that I wanted to be a lawyer." John said Randy smiled.

"I graduated from high school and I went to Harvard Law and I graduated, I came back to LA, got an internship at Helmsley, Flair and Michael's and I worked my way up, I became a junior associate, then a senior, then Ric Flair retired and now I am partner and it's now, Helmsley, Michael's and Cena law firm." John said, Randy was impressed, here he thought John was living off of his parent's but he wasn't and he was very interested in John now.

"Wow, that's impressive. So the house was a gift to you I guess?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah I figured, I've got my career sorted out and that I need to start working on my private life, starting a relationship and moving forward in it. Like meeting the right guy, having a family and all of that." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Sounds amazing." He said John smiled and nodded. They finished up eating and they headed out. Randy walked John to his car and he kissed him softly, "I had a really good time" Randy said John smiled. "Me too, call me" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John got into his car and headed home with a bright smile on his face.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as the doorbell rang, he was busy working on some online shopping he just wanted to get the house sorted out. He got up and walked to the front door and opened it, an annoyed expressing marring his face. The annoyed expression turned into shock when he saw Chris standing there holding up a picnic basket. "Come on, dinner time." Chris said grabbing John's hand.

"Chris I need my keys." John said Chris laughed and nodded. John grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, he locked the house up and he followed Chris out to his car they got in and Chris drove them down to the beach, they got there and he set up a nice little picnic. John smiled as he sat down with him, sometimes Chris surprised him.

"OK we have Sweet-and-Spicy Chipotle Chicken Wings, California Chicken Sandwiches, Avocado and Shrimp Sushi, Crunchy Coleslaw, Garden Pasta Salad and for desert we have Chocolate Covered Strawberries and a Triple Mousse Cake." Chris said John smiled. "It all looks amazing Chris, you didn't have to do this, I was gonna order a pizza." John said "Nonsense." Chris said, he pulled out two wine glasses and filled them up with some Moreno Rose Prive Sparkling Wine. "Cheers" Chris said, John smiled and clinked his glass with Chris' "Cheers" he said, Chris smiled. They both grabbed some food and started eating. "So I was with Bret today doing some work and he mentioned you had a date" Chris said John nodded. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" John asked. Chris shook his head.

"No, not at all, but I would like to know if you don't want to see me anymore." Chris said. "No I don't want that Chris, I like you and it was one date, nothing serious. I will tell you if something happens I promise, I won't string you along." John said Chris nodded and smiled, he was glad he and John had an agreement about that. "So did you have a good time with this guy?" Chris asked. "Chris, this is our time, let's not talk about him or the date OK. Otherwise we will both say something we will regret. OK?" Chris nodded and smiled, he knew John was right. "OK, sorry about that." Chris said John shrugged. "It's OK, if it was you I would be interested in what happened as well." John said, Chris smiled and nodded, he understood what John meant he really did and he didn't want to ruin the time he had with John, he really didn't.

"You know what would be fun?" Chris asked, John frowned. "What?" he asked. "Sex on the beach….It's not just a drink you know." Chris said, John laughed. "I don't think so, people could come by and see us, I am not into that." John said, Chris smirked, "That's the thrill of it, the excitement, I bet I can make you cum harder than ever before" Chris said, slowly packing the food away and pushing it to the side so it was just him and John on the blanket.

John bit his lip as Chris moved closer to him and kissed him, John kissed back, he loved kissing Chris, Chris pulled away from the kiss and looked into John's eyes. "So how about it?" Chris asked, John sighed. "I really don't know Chris." John said. "Please? I'll make it worth your while" Chris said John groaned and nodded. Chris smiled.

He stripped himself of John out of their clothes and smiled down at John, he was so happy John had given into him, he couldn't get enough of John, whenever he saw him all he wanted to do as fuck that bountiful tight ass of his. "Chris fuck me please" John moaned Chris laughed…"You sure?" Chris asked. John groaned, he used his strength to flip them over Chris grinned up at John, he loved it when John would get all dominate over him. what he wasn't expecting was John to grip his cock and align him up with John's hole. John smirked down at Chris and impaled himself on Chris' cock. "Fuck!" Chris shouted as John's tight heat enveloped him.

"Like that Chrissy? Me riding you good and hard?" John asked he rose up and slammed back down on Chris' cock, Chris was hitting his prostate dead on, it felt so amazing. "Fuck Chris touch me please" John begged as he kept fucking himself on Chris' cock. Chris smiled and took John's cock in his warm hands he stroked him in time with John's actions fucking him. John arched his back and threw his head back it was amazing to be with Chris like this.

Chris gazed up at John and he used all of his strength to sit up. John wrapped his arms around Chris and Chris did the same to John. Together they moved in synch. The closeness they both felt was amazing. John was groaning and moaning and Chris was doing the same. "John…Fuck I'm gonna cum soon baby." Chris warned his lover. "Fuck I want that. I wanna feel you cum baby." John said, Chris groaned and kissed John deeply, as they kissed they both reached their peaks and came simultaneously.

They sat there together in each other's arms coming down from their high. "That was AMAZING" Chris said, breathlessly. John smiled and rested his head on Chris' shoulder. "Yeah it was….It was amazing. We should do that more often" John said Chris laughed.

**Please review….**


	9. House Warming Party

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of John's small housewarming party. He had invited his family, friends and people from work. He was excited, he frowned when the doorbell rang, the party wasn't for another hour, he frowned wondering who the hell could be at his house this early.

He opened the door and was surprised to see his brother and Ted there. "Hey guys, you're a little early" John said letting them in, Ted and Cody smiled. "We thought we could help, where can we put the gift?" Cody asked.

"Uh, just put it in the laundry for now, it's locked up." John said, Ted and Cody smiled and took a seat at the kitchen counter, John grabbed them both a beer each and joined them. "So why are you really here?" John asked, he wasn't an idiot. He knew his brother was up to something. "We just wanna see how things are going with you and Randy?" Cody asked.

"Things are fine with Randy, we've been on a few dates now. He's nice and kind and he is easy on the eyes." John said Ted and Cody smiled, that was what they wanted to hear. "Cool, so did you invite him tonight?" Cody asked John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I did, why?" John asked. "Just wondering, have you two taken things further?" Cody asked, "If you mean have we had sex? Then the answer is no Codes, I haven't slept with him, I am not going to for a while at least." John said Cody and Ted frowned. "Why not?" Ted asked.

"I just don't think I am ready right now." John said, Ted nodded. "Anyway, can you guys help set up the lights outside? I just want to make sure the rooms are clean." John said Ted and Cody smiled and walked outside.

John shook his head at his brother, he was such a meddler. John went to go upstairs but the doorbell rang again, John sighed and went and answered it. He smiled seeing Bret and Adam. "Hey guys come in, you're early." John said. "Yeah, where do the gifts go?" Adam asked.

"Laundry" John said Bret smiled and headed to the laundry. "So how are things?" Adam asked. "Good Addy." John said Adam smiled. "How are things with Chris?" Adam asked.

"Good, he's been gone for a few weeks for work, I haven't seen him." John said. "Well he's coming tonight right?" Adam asked. "He said he was but I don't know. It's going to be weird with him and Randy here at the same time." John said. "Why? You're not committed to them you're free to do whatever." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah I guess so, I just feel guilty I guess." John said Adam frowned.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Adam asked. "When I am with Randy I feel guilty, I feel like I am doing something wrong to Chris, and the same thing happens when I am with Chris. This isn't me Addy, I have NEVER been with two guys at once, never." John said. "Are you sleeping with the both of them?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"No just Chris." John said. "Then you don't need to worry John. You're not a whore or anything, you're just finding your way, trying to see what you want in your life. Think about it Jay, since you were eighteen you've been with one person in Wade. This is you finding yourself" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so." John said Adam smiled. "Good, now is there anything I can do to help?" Adam asked. "Uh yeah just help me straighten up." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

They straightened up and by the time they were done the guests were arriving. John greeted them. John smiled when Mike and Maryse arrived, he hugged them and let them in. His parent's weren't far behind and John hugged and greeted them, the party was in full swing.

"Jay!" Cody called, John looked over to him and walked over to him. "What's up?" John asked. "Randy just arrived, go say hi." Cody urged, John rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen where Randy was, Randy smiled when he saw John. They hugged and kissed on the cheek. "You've made this place look amazing John, you really did a nice job." Randy said John smiled.

"Thanks Randy." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I am gonna go talk to Cody about something. Come find me soon?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

He looked over to the door as he saw a certain blonde Canadian arrive. He walked over to Chris and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I got you a little something." Chris said. "Laundry." John said Chris smiled as John showed him where the laundry room was, they walked inside and Chris put the gift down and he looked at John, he smirked and pushed John into the laundry door, he kissed him hard and deep.

John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. "I've missed you." Chris said, he hated being away from John the past few weeks, he really did.

"I missed you too, especially this" John said groping at Chris' cock through his jeans. Chris moaned. "Fuck, wanna head up to the bedroom?" Chris asked. "I can't I have guests." John said Chris nodded and they left the laundry room, Chris went over to the kitchen and grabbed a drink while John was cornered by his parents.

"Wade asked me to give you this" Fabo said, John sighed and nodded. He took the small gift and went outside, overlooking the water.

He stood there leaning over the balcony contemplating whether or not he should open the gift from Wade or not. He looked over as he felt a hand caress his bicep. "What's up?" Chris asked, John sighed.

"Just this gift, it's from my ex, Wade. I just don't know whether I should open it or not." John said Chris smiled and rubbed John's back, he knew John was battling within himself right now, he just hoped John would make the right decision for him and only him.

"It's up to you John," Chris said, John smiled. "Can you just give me a moment?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded. he kissed John's cheek and left.

John sighed as Chris left, he stood there looking at the small box in his hands unsure of what he was going to do, he really had no idea what he wanted to do.

"Jay, Chris told me Wade got you something." Adam said coming over to him, John smiled. "Yeah I don't know yet if I am going to open it or not." John said. "Aren't you curious at least?" Adam asked. "Of course I am, I just don't know If I can handle this right now." John said. "Why don't I open it then?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"OK." John said he handed Adam the gift and Adam opened it. "It's a Crystal Tie Bar." Adam said showing it to John. John smiled. He couldn't believe Wade remembered. "What?" Adam asked. "He always said that when I made partner he would get me a tie bar, it's an expensive one Addy. I didn't think he remembered." John said.

"He would always go on and on about me not wearing a tie bar." John said, Adam laughed. "I would always shrug him off, he remembered, I can't believe it." John said Adam smiled.

"What are you feeling right now?" Adam asked. "Happy but I am glad I am not with him anymore. I don't want his drama I want to stay with Randy and Chris, I want to see where these relationships will take me I really do." John said Adam smiled, he was glad.

He didn't want to see John back with Wade. Wade could be an ass at times and he just wanted to see John happy whether he was with Randy or Chris or some other person. He just wanted his friend to be happy, that's all. "Come on, let's get back to your guests." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They walked back inside and John started mingling with all his friends, family and co-workers. He was having a really good time, he was seriously enjoying being with the people he cared about.

He was glad now that his home life was sorted out and that his professional life was also sorted out, now all he needed to do was figure out his personal life, he needed to figure out if he wanted to try and be with Randy completely or with Chris. But first he needed to know if Chris and Randy wanted to be with him committed.

**Please review….**


	10. Work And Chris

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and he walked over to the bathroom mirror, he applied his face lotion and he put some gel into his hair, he walked into the bedroom and got dressed for the day, he dressed in his Giorgio Armani Black pinstriped 2 buttons suit, his White Giorgio Armani Windsor, Cut away, Spread Collar shirt, his Giorgio Armani Black Pointed toe cap shoes, his Red woven silk tie and his Sterling Silver Giorgio Armani Cufflinks. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his briefcase and headed downstairs. He turned on the coffee pot and he made sure he had everything for the day, he grabbed his phone wallet and keys, poured his coffee into his travel mug and headed out the door. He got into his car and made the journey into LA for work.

He pulled up at work and parked in his allocated parking spot. He got out, grabbed his things and headed into the office, he went up to the right floor and he smiled seeing his assistant Layla. "Morning boss" Layla said, John smiled. "Morning Lay," John said, Layla smiled and took John's briefcase and coffee mug off of him and they walked into his luxurious city view office. "Coffee?" Layla asked. "Yeah and if the bakery cart comes around can you grab me a doughnut?" John asked, Layla smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." She said. "Any messages this morning?" John said as he booted up his HP Touch Smart Desktop PC. "Yes, hunter and Shawn would like to see you as soon as you're ready, I think they're giving you your first big case" Layla said John smiled. "Let's hope" John said, he grabbed one of his notebooks and a pen and headed to Hunter's office. He got to the office and knocked on the door, "Come in!" John heard his boss say, John smiled and walked into the office.

"Hey John," Hunter said smiling. "Hi yourself, Layla said you wanted to see me?" John asked. "Yes, me and Shawn actually." Hunter said. "Let me call my husband in." Hunter said John smiled and took a seat at Hunter's desk. Shawn came in a few minutes later and joined them. "So what's happening?" John asked. "We have a new client for you, his name is Kurt Angle and he is the owner of Angles gyms." Hunter said. "Oh yeah I go to them." John said. "Well he needs our help, a big company wants to take over the businesses but Kurt is unwilling to sell, they have been buying shares to the company, illegally we want you to represent him in this law suit. We're hoping for this to go away easily no court time, we want you to convince them to just give up and pay the settlement, if not, court is what you're looking at and we will want a large settlement." Hunter said John nodded and took some notes.

"OK then, I will get in touch with him and ask him to come in and we can go over a few things." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "Good, we know this is going to take up a lot of your time so if you need to step back from some other clients, please just ask us OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure things guys, but I am looking forward to this, I haven't done anything corporate in a while so this will be good. I will do my best." John said, Hunter smiled. "We believe you can do this" Hunter said John smiled and shook his and Shawn's hand before going back to his office. He got back to his office. "Lay I need you to get Kurt Angle onto the phone and call him in for a meeting." John said Layla smiled and nodded. "Sure, coffee and doughnut is on the desk" Layla said John smiled and nodded.

John walked into his office and sat down at the desk and started doing some research on Kurt's business. He wanted to be up to date with everything that had been going on. He looked away from the computer screen as the intercom beeped. "Yeah?" John asked. "John, Wade is on line one." Layla said John sighed he didn't need this right now. "OK thanks." John said he picked up the phone and he pressed line one. **"Hello?"** he asked. **"Hey love"** Wade said, John sighed. **"Don't call me that, I am NOT your love"** John said Wade sighed. **"Sorry I just wanted to call and see how you were"** Wade said. **"I am good, but really busy."** John said. **"Yeah your dad told me about you making partner, I am really happy for you."** Wade said John sighed.

**"Thanks"** John said. **"I was also calling to see if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime this week?"** Wade asked, John frowned. **"No Wade, why would I want too?"** John asked. **"We're not together anymore Wade. We're over for good. I don't want to have dinner with you, I don't want to talk to you."** John said. **"Why?"** Wade asked. **"Because you broke my heart and I can't EVER forgive you for that so please just leave me alone."** John said, Wade sighed. **"Can we be friends?"** Wade asked, John sighed. "**Maybe, it's not going to happen right away Wade, it won't but maybe sometime in the future."** John said Wade beamed on the other end. **"OK thanks, I'll let you get back to work. Bye." **Wade said hanging up, John sighed and hung the phone up.

He never thought in a million years that Wade would call him. He didn't think he would ever talk to him again not after the last time they saw one another. He shook his head from his thoughts and got back to work, he needed to do some more research he wanted to win this case more than any other case. This was his first BIG case as partner and he wanted to prove to Hunter and Shawn that they had made the right choice in picking him to be partner over everyone else. He wanted to make them proud, he looked at the two older men as father figures, he just wanted to prove to them that he was a GREAT lawyer and that he could produce great work and produce results.

**THAT NIGHT**

John pulled down his blanket from his bed, he was ready to go to sleep he was tired, today had been a long day for him, he just wanted to sleep and get some much needed rest. He was about to climb into bed when he heard what sounded like music then singing he frowned, turned his light on and went to his bedroom window. He looked down and was shocked to see Chris standing there with his guitar playing and singing. He was singing 'Let It Be' John smiled, he knew that was Chris' favorite songs, when the song was over Chris looked up at John. "What are you doing?" John asked smiling. "I am serenading you, did it work?" Chris asked smiling up at John, the moonlight making his eyes sparkle. "Yeah, do you wanna come up?" John asked. "Sure" Chris said John smiled and headed downstairs, he opened the front door and Chris walked in. "You want something to eat or drink?" John asked, Chris shook his head.

"I want something but it's not food or drink related." Chris said, John looked at Chris who looked so mischievous. "You realise that was so corny right?" John asked Chris nodded. "Yep." Chris said laughing at himself. "OK, let's head upstairs" John said. "Or…..How about we hit up the hot tub?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." John said they walked outside and stripped down and got into the hot tub. Chris sat there relaxed, John slid over to him and straddled his lap. Chris smiled at him and caressed John's face. "You look tired" Chris said, John nodded. "I am, I had a LONG day. A big case is on MY shoulders." John said. Chris sighed and stroked John's back soothingly, John closed his eyes he was in heaven.

"This is so relaxing it's just what I needed." John said, Chris smiled. "Wanna fool around?" Chris asked, John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I do." John said, Chris smiled and pressed his lips to John's in a deep kiss. John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. Chris reached between them and grabbed his cock, he lined it up with John's hole and he slowly slid inside of John. John groaned out loud at the feeling of being full. "Fuck you feel amazing inside of me." John moaned, Chris smirked up at John and he leaned in and kissed at John's neck. "You feel so hot and tight John…Best I've ever had." Chris moaned back, together they rocked together and moved together in synch. "Shit Chris…I can't hold it." John said, Chris smiled. "It's OK, let it go baby, cum for me….I want you to." Chris said, John bit his lip and let out a guttural moan and he came hard.

He kept on rocking and he leaned in and kissed Chris hard. "Cum in me Chris, I want to feel it." he whispered hotly into Chris' ear, Chris' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thrusted up into John a few more times before gasping and claiming John's lips in a kiss before cumming filling John up to the brim with his hot seed. John slumped onto Chris' chest, just wanted to lay there a while, to be held in Chris' arms, sometimes that's all he wanted, it wasn't about the sex, it was about the connection. Yes sex was a great bonus but sometimes John just needed to be held and cared for the way he wanted and the way he deserved to be. "Don't fall asleep on me" Chris said kissing John's brow. Chris chuckled making his body shake. "I won't, I promise." John said Chris smiled, they sat there together for a while before they moved apart from one another they got out of the tub. They grabbed towels and dried off and dressed.

Chris pulled John in for another deep kiss before heading out the door, John sighed, as he locked the door behind Chris sometimes the way Chris treated him made him feel like a whore, he would come have his way with John and leave and it hurt John's feelings badly, he just wished he knew what Chris felt for him, then maybe he wouldn't feel like crap every time Chris left him.

**Please review….**


	11. Wedding

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

The small church was beautifully decorated. Royal blue and light gray roses decorated the altar. There were two candelabras, with six candles in each, alternating with royal blue and gray in colour. The sliver candelabras were decorated with matching royal blue and gray roses with the same blue and silver gray in ribbons tastefully dangling down. The Sexton had just finished lighting them. The Church pews had royal blue and light gray roses entwined with baby's breath and matching ribbons fastened to the ends of the pews. A royal blue aisle carpet had been laid for the occasion and the blue matched the darker oak of the pews quite well. There were forty guests in all. The organist was playing a selection of soft hymns, as Father Baker, Bret and Chris took up their places at the altar. The doors to the back of the church were closed. Adam would come up the stairs after the groomsmen had started down the aisle.

Adam wanted to come down the aisle to a unique song. After talking and listening to hundreds of selections, both Chris and Adam fell in love with the song "Hymn" by Vangelis. The organist said she had a beautiful version of the song on CD and would be happy to run the sound system. So as eleven am came, she pushed play. The Wedding of Bret Hart and Adam Copeland had officially begun. Adam was waiting his cue as John came down the aisle next, a warm smile playing across his lips bringing out his dimpled cheeks he. He locked eyes with Chris. Then with perfect timing and a swell in the music, Adam came into view, he paused for a moment as everyone stood. Bret's breath hitched. He knew Adam would look nice, but his blond was more than beautiful, he was stunning. The morning light was flooding the sanctuary, and the sun caused the white tux Adam was wearing to glow. The man looked like he was surrounded by a halo. A tear ran down Bret's, he had not been prepared to be so struck by his lover's beauty. Adam's eyes met Bret's, every doubt or fear that had ever crossed his mind disappeared, his handsome fiancé was there and was waiting...for him. Adam began to tremble.

Adam's eyes filled with moist emotion as he got nearer and nearer to Bret. If it was possible, Bret's smile was even brighter and whiter than usual. Adam was closer, just a few more steps. There. Bret reached out his hand. The music went on for a few more bars. Bret took the brief moment to lean over and whisper in Adam's ear, "You look so beautiful and I love you dearly." Adam flushed slightly, he didn't have time to respond, Father Baker had stepped forward and had started to speak. "Dearly beloved We are assembled here in the presence of God to join Bret and Adam in holy matrimony, which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by Jesus Christ and to be held in honour among all people."

"God has instructed all who enter into this relationship to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble and sorrow; to provide for each other, and for their household, in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in things which pertain to God; and to live together as the heirs of the grace of life."

"The Lord God said, It is not good that the Man should be alone; I will make him a helpmeet for him. The holy estate of matrimony signifies to us the mystical union between Christ and his Church, which Christ adorned and beatified with his presence and first miracle that he performed at Cana of Galilee. Therefore, it is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the Love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come to be joined." "I require and charge you both, as you stand in the presence of God, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do declare before this company your pledge of faith, each to the other." "Be well assured that if these solemn vows are kept inviolate, as God's word demands, and if steadfastly you endeavour to do God's will, God will bless your marriage, will grant you fulfilment in it, and will establish your home in peace." He spoke, Adam and Bret both smiled at one another, showing their love in their eyes.

Father baker stepped forward "Adam do you take Bret to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked, Adam smiled brightly. "I do" he said Bret smiled. "And Bret, do you take Adam to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked. "I do" Bret said. "Please join hands, face one another and repeat after me: "Adam/Bret, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." They both said the vows, Bret said them to Adam and Adam to Bret. John and Chris stepped forward and handed father Baker the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness." "May you find in one another the love for which all men and women yearn. May you grow in understanding and compassion. May the home which you establish together be such a place of sanctuary that all who are here today and others through the years will find their true friends. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts."

"Christopher and Adam, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring, and, as you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion, it is my privilege as an ordained minister to pronounce that you are married, and to offer you this Benediction of the Apaches"

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness for you, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good, and long upon, the earth." "Congratulations, you may now kiss!" father Baker said, Bret smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him. "I love you" Bret said once the kiss ended. "I love you too Bret." He spoke.

**RECEPTION**

John sat there smiling as Adam and Bret danced their first dance. They looked to be so in love, John hoped one day he would have that kind of love. "Hey" he heard he looked and saw Chris sitting beside him. "Hey." John said. "Great wedding huh?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was amazing" John said Chris smiled, he reached over and took John's hands in his own. "So I was thinking-" "John?" someone else asked interrupting Chris' words. John turned and saw Randy, he sighed, it was about to get really awkward.

"Hey Randy" John said he got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Who is this?" Chris asked. "I'm Randy Orton, John's date" Randy said. Chris frowned. "Excuse me? But you're wrong I am John's date" Chris corrected him. "John?" they both asked, John sighed and closed his eyes. "Both of you need to stop, I came here ALONE" John said. "Chris I am dating Randy, Randy I am dating Chris." "You're dating the both of us?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yes, I am. I like you both and I am not committed to either of you." John said, Chris and Randy couldn't believe this. "Why didn't you tell us?" Randy asked. "Because it's MY business not yours." John said. "So who are you coming home with?" Chris asked, John looked at him. "Me" Randy said. "Uh….I don't think so" Chris said. "He's coming home with me" Chris said glaring at Randy. "No, he's coming home with me" Randy said John sighed. "ENOUGH!" he exclaimed. Both fighting men looked at John. "I am going home ALONE." John said, he looked at them and stormed off over to Adam and Bret. "Hey guys, I just came to say goodnight" John said.

"You're leaving already?" Adam asked. "Yeah having Randy and Chris in the same room as me isn't a good idea. They're acting like brats" John said. "OK then. Thanks for everything today Jay" Adam said John smiled and hugged him. "Have a good honeymoon." John said, Adam and Bret were going to Hawaii for a 2 week honeymoon, John just hoped he could handle Chris and Randy while Adam was gone.

John walked back over to his table and grabbed his suit jacket. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Randy. "Randy I am not in the mood" John said. "I know, I just came to see if I could drive you home? nothing more nothing less, just a drive home" Randy said John smiled. "Sure a ride home sounds nice, it really does" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He held out his hand and John took it and they headed off, Chris saw them and sighed, it hurt that John left with Randy.

It really did hurt him. Now he knew how John felt every time he left him after fucking him. He sighed and sat down content of drinking his sorrows and forgetting about John and Randy and whatever it was they were doing, if they were doing anything.

Randy pulled up at John's house. He got out with John and they headed up to the door. "Thanks for the lift" John said. "No worries, I'll call you" Randy said John smiled and leaned in and kissed Randy softly on the lips before walking into his house, he was exhausted.

He just wanted to sleep his dramas away.

**Please review….**


	12. Stupid Fights

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Addy?" John asked as he looked up from his desk, he was busy with the new case, "Hey Jay, I thought I would come and bring you something to eat. I know you've been busy I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Adam said John smiled. Adam had been home from his honeymoon for a week and John hadn't seen him yet. "Sorry, it's just this case." John said, Adam smiled. "It's OK, I totally understand, so lunch?" Adam asked John smiled and nodded. He got up from his desk and he and Adam sat on his black leather couch and started eating. "So how was the honeymoon?" John asked. "It was amazing. I had such a really good time. Me and Bret are perfect for one another, he's even talking about starting a family." Adam said John smiled. "Wow. Intense." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I told him I would think about it. I am just not sure just yet." Adam said.

"I mean I am still young." Adam said. "But Bret's not Adam. He's a lot older than you, maybe he's thinking in a few years' time he won't have what you need to make a baby." John said Adam nodded. "I guess so…..I never thought of it like that." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Just think about it." John said Adam smiled. "So I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." Adam said John smiled. "I don't know Addy, I really want to focus on the case" John said. "John, one night won't hurt, it's just dinner" Adam said John nodded. "OK then. I'll come." John said Adam smiled. "So have you seen Chris or Randy since the wedding?" Adam asked. "Nope." John said. "Really?" Adam asked John nodded. "Yeah I wanted my own time to think. Nothing else. I just didn't think they'd both be so pissed about me seeing someone else." John said.

"They're men, they're staking their claim." Adam said John shook his head. "Well I don't want to be claimed right now. They were acting like children and it was annoying. Chris knew about Randy and I when I went on a date with him. I don't know what his problem is. All he wants me for is sex and he's getting that." John said, Adam nodded. "I guess so…He'll be at dinner tonight, I hope that's OK." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah it's fine, I am coming for you and Bret, not him." John said Adam smiled and nodded. He was glad John was going to be there for dinner, he just missed his best friend and wanted to spend some time with him. Just catching up on things. "Well I will let you get back to it, and I will see you tonight." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He hugged Adam and Adam left.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he got in his car and headed over to Adam's and Bret's. He was a little nervous going there, he just didn't know what to think about seeing Chris again. They hadn't seen or spoken to one another since the wedding. So it was undoubtedly going to be weird and awkward. He pulled up at Adam and Bret's house and parked. He got out and headed up to the door, he rang the bell and Adam answered, smiling at John. He hugged him and brought him inside. "Can I get you something to drink?" Adam asked "A beer would be nice" John said Adam smiled and nodded. He grabbed John a beer and they went into the kitchen and John helped Adam cook.

"What are you making?" John asked. "Uh, this is Filet Mignon with Fresh Herb and Garlic Rub witch some veggies." Adam said John smiled. "Sounds nice. Do you need any help?" John asked, Adam shook his head. John smiled as Bret walked in. "Hey John, glad you could make it." Bret said, John smiled. "Thanks for having me." John said, Bret smiled. The doorbell rang, "That should be Chris." Bret said as he went to answer the door. John sighed, it was going to be weird seeing him again. He looked over at them as Bret and Chris walked into the kitchen. Chris didn't know what to do, he just looked at John and smiled at him. John nodded at him in return, Bret and Adam exchanged looks, knowing tonight would be weird. "OK dinner is done, let's eat." Adam said breaking the tension. John helped Adam and they all sat down in the dining room. They sat down and tug into the food. "So how was the honeymoon?" Chris asked. "Good, really good. We had tons of fun." Bret said Adam smiled at his lover. "Yeah we did. It was amazing and so refreshing." Adam said.

"What have you been up to these past weeks?" Bret asked. "Nothing much just working pretty much. I am working on a big case right now, so hopefully I can do it and make some money." Chris said, Bret smiled. "What about you John?" Bret asked. "Same, just working. I am working on a fraud case right now. A guy is suing because someone was selling his stock Illegally." John said Chris' eyes widened. "Are you working with Kurt Angle?" Chris asked, John frowned. "Yes, why?" John asked, Chris sighed. "I am working against you on this one." Chris said, John couldn't believe it, just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder between he and Chris, they do. "So you'll be working against one another?" Bret asked, John and Chris nodded. "Looks that way." John muttered, Adam looked at his friend and knew his stress levels just sky rocketed.

"You should settle the case, you won't win." Chris said, John looked at him. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Think about it John, I am the much BETTER lawyer between the two of us, I've been partner for three years, you only just made partner." Chris said. "You're a conceited asshole Chris." John snapped. "You're not the best lawyer in the world, how dare you say I am not as good as you, you've never seen me work, so keep your fucking mouth shut." John said. "Maybe you're scared that you will lose to me, that's why you want me to settle." John snapped at him, Chris looked at him. "No I just don't want you to be humiliated when I kick your ass in the court room" Chris said cockily. Adam and Bret watched the two of them as the fight escalated.

"Addy, Bret, thanks for dinner, but I can't stay here with this selfish prick." John said, he hugged the Hart's and headed out the door. Chris looked at the Hart's and they looked at him disappointingly. "What?" he asked. "You're an idiot. How can you say something like that to him?" Bret asked, Chris sighed.

"I just got annoyed." Chris said. "Well you won't be getting into his pants anytime soon," Adam said before walking away, Bret sighed. "Try and fix this Chris." He said, Chris sighed and left. He needed to try and fix things with John and now. He drove over to John's and went and knocked on the door, John opened it then slammed it in his face when he saw it was Chris, this happened three more times before Chris changed his approach and he started to serenade John again, John looked down at him. "Can I come up?" Chris asked, John sighed. "Chris I don't want to see you right now." John said, Chris sighed,

"Please?" he asked, with his puppy dog eyes, John sighed. "Fine." John said Chris smiled and went to the front door and walked in and went upstairs to where John was in his bedroom. "I'm sorry OK…..I just get bad when I think about work" Chris said John sighed. "You hurt me" John said Chris nodded. "I know and I am sorry….Look I think we need to leave lawyers Chris and John at the door and just be Chris and John when we're together" Chris said, John nodded.

"Sounds good." John said Chris smiled, he walked over to John and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He pushed John down onto the bed on the bed and straddled John's thighs, he kissed him deeply getting John into the mood. John moaned into the kiss. "You wanna fool around?" Chris asked, John nodded. They both got naked, John was on his back while Chris covered his body with his own.

John flipped them over John smiled down at him, his legs straddled over Chris' hips and his hands laid flat on Chris' chest. John reached behind him and grabbed Chris' cock, then he scooted back, aligning himself with it. Slowly he lowered himself down on Chris until he was finally full. He used his leg muscles to lift himself up before sitting back down again.

"You like that, Chrissy? You like me on top of you, riding your cock?" John asked. "You know I do, Johnny," Chris answered, thrusting his hips up as John lowered himself again. "Love being inside you." he muttered. "And I love feeling your cock deep inside me," John told him, reaching for his own cock. He worked his hands over it, teasing himself as Chris watched.

Chris took his left hand and placed it over John's right. John brought his own left hand to Chris', letting their rings touch. Together, they worked on jerking John to completion. Chris thrust his hips a few more times and John pounded down onto his cock.

"God, I'm gonna come!" Chris shouted. He arched his back off the bed and began to come with great force inside John. John himself was about to cum John began to shoot, ending up on Chris' stomach and chest. John, once he was finished, leaned forward and began licking his cum off of Chris. Chris cock slid out with a pop when Chris kissed him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John sighed as he woke up, feeling alone again. He got out of bed and pulled on some sweats and headed down to the kitchen. He was shocked to see Chris cooking and making him a tray of food. He quickly dashed upstairs and got back into bed pretending to be asleep, it was nice to have Chris there with him, really nice.

**Please review….**


	13. Ultimatum

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was up early, and in the shower. He had a day in court today, he had to try and get his case with Kurt Angle to be seen to by a judge. Chris' clients weren't co-operating and they wouldn't settle out of court for what John was asking so the going to court was the next thing for John to do. John finished showering and he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a suit.

He decided on his Dolce & Gabbana Grey plain 2 buttons men's suit, he also chose his Dolce & Gabbana Black Square moc toe shoes, his silver gray woven silk tie and his Cylinder Sterling silver & Artificial crystal Mont Blanc Cufflinks. Once he was dressed he grabbed his briefcase and headed downstairs, he grabbed a travel mug a filled it with coffee and headed out the door.

He was locking up when he saw a car pull up, he sighed seeing Randy get out. John looked at the time, he didn't really have time for this right now. John sighed and smiled at him. "Hey I brought breakfast" Randy said John smiled. "Thanks but I really need to go Randy, I have court this morning." John said Randy nodded. "Oh right, well how about a drink tonight?" Randy asked. "Sure, just call me OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled.

John smiled back at him, got in his car and headed off to work. He got there and went up to his office. "John this is Justin, he is your new legal assistant." Layla said John smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Lay what judge to I have today?" John asked. "Lawler" John smiled and nodded. He looked over at Justin. "Are you up to date with the case with Mr. Angle?" John asked. "Yes Sir" John smiled.

"OK then let's go." John said. He and Justin headed out the door, they got into John's car and headed to the court house. They got there and John checked the docket he was up third this morning, he sighed when he saw Chris with his clients, he smiled though seeing Kurt. "Morning Kurt, this is Justin, he will be working with us on your case" John said Kurt smiled. "Do you think we will get the court case?" Kurt asked.

"I'm confident." John said Kurt smiled and nodded. They walked into the court room and took their seats. The judge came out and sat down. "Mr. Jericho please state your case" judge Lawler said. "Your honour, my clients Mr. Nash and Mr. Steiner have been cleared of all charges I see no reason why this case should go ahead" Chris said. "Note taken, Mr. Cena?" Lawler asked.

"Judge, my client Mr. Angle has worked his whole life building up an amazing gym business, but because of the actions of Mr. Nash and Mr. Steiner he is currently losing business and losing money, I have asked Mr. Jericho for his assistance in coming to some sort of settlement but his clients are not interested, I see no choice but to take this to court and have a trial. My client deserves some sort of retribution for the cowardly acts of Mr. Nash and Mr. Steiner." John said, judge Lawler nodded.

"I happen to agree Mr. Cena. Mr. Jericho, I understand that the charges have been dropped against your clients but as Mr. Cena said, his client deserves something for what your clients have apparently done, I will allow this to go to trial. Starting in two weeks." Lawler said. "End of session." Lawler said banging his gavel.

Everyone left the court room except for John and Chris. Chris walked over to John. "Hey" he said, John smiled at him. "Hey what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much, how about we get lunch today? My treat?" Chris asked, John smiled, he liked that. "Sure, how about Hard Rock?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled, he leaned in and kissed John softly on the cheek.

"You look nice today" he said John blushed and watched as Chris left the court room. John gathered his things together and left the room, he met up with Justin and they headed back to the office. They got to the office and John did some work on the other cases he had going on. Yes Kurt was his big case but he still needed to be attentive to the other people he was working for.

**LUNCH**

John pulled up at the Hard Rock Café and got out. He walked inside and smiled seeing Chris. He walked over to him and sat down with him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's order" Chris said John smiled.

Chris ordered a soda with the Grilled Sirloin Steak, John got a soda with the Grilled Chicken Fajitas. "You were amazing in court today" Chris said John smiled. "Thanks so were you Chris." John said Chris smiled. "So what are you doing later?" Chris asked, John shrugged. "Nothing, I sorta said I would get a drink with Randy but I don't have to." John said Chris smiled. "It's OK you should. Maybe if you finish up with him early enough we can go catch a movie together" Chris said John smiled. "Sounds good, I will call you" John said Chris smiled and nodded.

"Good. I really do enjoy spending time with you John. So much." Chris said John smiled. "Me too Chris. I like spending time with you too. You're a great guy and I want to get to know you better" John said Chris smiled. "Good." He said he wanted John to want to be with him. He didn't want this to be a one way street.

"Bret and Adam are doing good lately, they really wanna have a family soon, I think Adam's changed his views on holding off on having kids." Chris said John smiled. "Yeah he called and talked to me about it, he wanted my opinion, I told him if I was married, I'd probably want kids right away but that's me. He's ambitious and he doesn't want to just be a dad. He wants to live life." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

He really enjoyed spending time with John and see what John's thoughts were. They finished up lunch and Chris walked John to his car and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss, he would love to have Chris take him right then and there but he couldn't. They said their goodbye's and headed to their different offices.

John got back to his office with a huge smile on his face, spending time with Chris always made him smile, he made him so happy and so calm and at peace with everything. He walked over to his window and smiled out at the view he was at peace and nothing could make him feel anything different. "John" someone said, John smiled over at Layla.

"Hey Lay" John said. "Hey, Hunter and Shawn would like to see you in Hunter's office." Layla said John nodded and headed down the corridor to Hunter's office. He knocked and walked inside. "Take a seat John." John nodded and smiled and sat down he looked at Hunter and Shawn and saw the looks on their faces, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" John asked. "Were you at the Hard Rock Café for lunch today?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah why?" he asked, he didn't understand what the big deal was. "Were you with Chris Jericho?" Hunter asked. "Yes why? What's wrong." John asked. "John we don't want you consorting with the enemy, Chris right now is the enemy." Shawn said John sighed.

"It was lunch." John said. "We don't care. Have you been having other relations with him since you took Kurt's case?" Hunter asked. "I don't see how MY personal life is any of your business" John said. "John, we would like to know please" Shawn said he was the softer one, John sighed. "Yes, but we were having relations before this case came up." John said, "Are you in a relationship with him?" Hunter asked, John shook his head.

"No, it's just something we do for fun, he's a friend." John said, Shawn and Hunter nodded. "Well that's good, because we want you to end this relationship with him." Hunter said, John's eyes widened, he didn't think they would say that. He didn't know what to say or do.

"We don't want to do this John, you know you're like a son to us, but our firm is more important right now. Either you end your relationship with Chris or you will be terminated, you just made partner John." Hunter said John shook his head. "You can't be serious right now. I have worked MY ass of for you two and this is how you treat me?" he asked. "We're sorry John." Hunter said John shook his head.

"Take the rest of the week off and think about it." Hunter said John sighed and left the room, he got to his office and grabbed his things and left, the only person he wanted to see right now was Adam, Adam would give him the advice he needed. John was at a loss, he really didn't know what to do, he had to choose between Chris or his job.

What kind of choice is that?

John got in his car and headed over to see Adam, he was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck in between his dream job, something that he had been working since he was 18 for this and now it was about to be ripped away from him, but then there was Chris and he didn't know what was going on there, he had feelings for him and the sex was amazing, but he didn't think that was good enough to lose his job over. He sighed as he drove, this was one of the biggest decisions he would have to make in his whole life and he didn't know what to do anymore.

He was caught in between his job that he loved and his feelings and future with Chris. He got to the Hart's home and parked. He got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened five minutes later John smiled at Adam.

"Hey come in." Adam said John smiled. They walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee or anything?" Adam asked. "Have you got any wine or anything?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. He poured himself and John a glass of wine and they went and sat outside with Bret.

"So what's going on Jay? It's the middle of the day and you're here drinking, something is going on." Adam said John sighed. "I had a lunch date with Chris today, anyway someone from the office saw us and told my bosses, they're not happy seeing as Chris is the enemy In a lot of our cases. Anyway, they called me into the office and gave me an ultimatum, either I end things with Chris, or I will be terminated from my job." John said, Adam and Bret were shocked.

"I don't know what to do. I love my job more than anything and I just don't know where things stand with Chris." John said Adam sighed, he could tell John was struggling.

"Can they do that? Do they have grounds to fire you?" Adam asked. "They can, they could do it saying that I was giving Chris info on the cases and everything. I don't know what to do. I love my job, but then there's Chris, I don't know what to do." John said Bret sighed he figured it was time for him to put him input in on John's issues.

"John, I know Chris and I think you should hang in there with him, he really likes you more than he's ever liked someone before, just give him some time." Bret said John nodded, "I know, but how much time can I give him? I have to make my decision in a week." John said, he was so confused about what he wanted to do. "I am gonna go, I am meeting up with Randy later and I need to get my head right." John said, Adam and Bret nodded.

John stood up and hugged Adam and left. He got in his car and went over to Randy's work place, he just wanted to talk to him about what was going on in his life right now. He got to the office and he walked inside. He asked to see Randy and was led right through. Randy smiled when he saw John.

John smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought we were going to have a drink later?" Randy Asked, "We were but I need to cancel, I've had a bad day at work and I just want to forget about it." John said Randy nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Randy asked, he was concerned about John, he just hoped everything was OK. "My bosses have given me and ultimatum about working there, either I quit seeing Chris or I get fired, I don't know what to do." John said Randy was shocked.

"I'm sorry, would you like my advice?" Randy asked, John nodded. "I would keep the job. John you have worked so hard to get to where you are right now and if you were to leave you wouldn't be making nearly as much money as you are now" Randy said John nodded.

To Randy It always boiled down to money and it annoyed John, money wasn't the only thing in the world to consider. John didn't do his job for the money, yes it was a major perk but he loved being a lawyer, it was what he had dreamed of doing since he was a kid, it was just hard to decide.

"Thanks, I think I am going to go home now and chill out, I have some thinking to do." John said, Randy nodded, he kissed John goodbye and John left. John got into his car and headed home, he just wanted to be alone for a while he needed it, he needed his own space to think about things. He needed to come to a decision. He needed to choose either his job or Chris. He got home and walked inside.

He went up to his room and changed into some sweats. He went back down and poured himself a glass of vodka and sat down in the lounge in the dark thinking. He was so confused about what to do. He didn't have a clue. "It would be so much easier if I knew how he felt." John said to himself as he thought about his decision.

He groaned as he heard the doorbell. He got up and went to the door answering it. He sighed seeing Chris, he let him in and Chris made himself a drink.

"Bret called me and told me what happened" Chris said John nodded, "Yeah great day huh?" John asked, Chris sighed. "John, I really like you I do, but what they're doing is wrong on so many levels, they can't threaten you with this. If you'd like I can get you a job at my firm, they always want new and exciting people, I can make it happen" Chris said John sighed.

"I like where I work though, Hunter and Shawn are like my parent's. I don't know what to do Chris, I am so confused right now. I've worked so hard to get to where I am with me being partner." John said. "I know that, and if you got a job at my firm it would be instant partner." Chris said John looked at him. "Really?" John asked, Chris nodded and smiled. "Let me talk to Steve and Mark." Chris said John smiled. He was glad he had a backup plan but he still needed to think about things.

Chris stayed for a while before leaving John alone, John went up to bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't he had too many thoughts running through his head, he figured he needed to get away for the week, leave his job, his worries behind him and just be alone, the only problem was he had no idea where to go, he eventually fell asleep and he slept for a good while before waking up in the morning, he woke up went for his run and went home, showered and dressed then headed over to the Hart home for some breakfast, it wasn't like he had to be in at work so he had the time to relax with his friend. He got to the Hart house and Bret let him in, John walked in and sat down with Adam at the table and piled up his plate with some food.

"So have you come to a decision?" Bret asked, John shook his head.

"Nope, I think I might go away for the week, I just don't know where to go, I might find a nice bed and breakfast and just be alone, have no contact with anyone, I need to figure this out on my own, I can't have people putting their thoughts in, this is about me." John said, Adam and Bret nodded, they finished breakfast and while Adam was clearing away Bret pulled John aside and handed him some keys. "What are these?" John asked.

"These are the keys to my house in Hawaii, go there and chill out John. I won't tell anyone where you are. You need this, so just have some alone time and come to a decision OK?" Bret asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Bret." he said Bret nodded, he just wanted John to feel better, deep down he hoped John would chose Chris but he also knew this was up to John, no one else, just John.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he finished packing he had a flight to Hawaii and he was going to enjoy his time there with it being him and only him.

He had a lot to think about and a lot to decide on he just hoped that everyone would understand why he had to leave and go away for a while.

He just needed to decide what was important to him. He finished packing up his bags, he headed downstairs and made sure everything was turned off and then he headed out the door, locking up his house, he got into his car and drove to the airport. He got to the airport and parked and walked inside.

He checked in for his flight and boarded the plane, he sat down and for the first time since yesterday he felt calm and he felt the stress just roll off of him.

He knew this was definitely what he needed right now.

**THE SAME TIME**

Bret was placing kisses all over Adam's neck and collarbone getting groans from Adam in response. They were currently showering together. "Have you been a good boy?" Bret teased back his hands were running all over Adam's body. "Yes…yes I have…Please Bretty fuck me already." Adam moaned Bret smiled and lifted him up by his ass.

"Wrap your legs around me" Bret whispered Adam did as was asked and wrapped his legs tightly around Bret's waist. Bret kissed him again sticking his tongue into Adam's easily awaiting mouth tongues duelling lapping up each other's taste. They pulled apart and Bret smiled at him. "This is going to hurt I don't have any lube…Are you sure?" Bret asked, he really didn't want to hurt Adam in any way.

Adam nodded and buried his head into Bret's shoulder. "Yeah…Just do it I can take it…Please Bret do it already" Adam pleaded. Bret lined his dick up to Adam's hole and slowly pushed in Bret caught Adam's scream of pain and pleasure in a scorching kiss. He slowly moved in Adam's ass. Adam was moaning he wanted more. "Harder…Fuck me harder" Adam moaned.

Bret did what was asked and thrusted into Adam harder. Each time grazing over Adam's prostate Adam was quivering in pleasure every time Bret would thrust and hit his prostate he would shiver. Adam pulled his right hand away from Bret's neck and started stroking himself in time with Bret's hard and fast thrusts both men getting closer and closer to completion.

"Fuck Adam so close…so fuckin close baby." Adam met Bret's thrusts nearly fucking himself on Bret's cock loving the feeling. "Me too Bret…..oh fuuuuuck right there." Adam moaned Bret did the action again and bit down on Adam's shoulder. That action did it for Adam he came all over himself and Bret screaming Bret's name. 3 thrusts later Bret was closer. "Oh SHIT oh god damn Adam." Bret screamed as he filled Adam with his seed.

They stayed together until they're breathing returned to normal Bret placed Adam back on the floor as he pulled out of his lover. Adam smiled and leaned up to kiss Bret again they kissed for a few minutes before parting. "Let's get ready for the day" Bret said Adam nodded, they cleaned up and dried off and got dressed for the day.

Once they were dressed they walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. "So you went to see the doctor the other day is everything OK?" Bret asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have some news" Adam said, Bret smiled and looked at him.

"What's going on Adam?" Bret asked, Adam smiled. "I'm pregnant Bret" Bret's eyes widened and he walked over to Adam and he hugged him tight, "I take it you're happy?" Adam asked Bret nodded and smiled. "Very happy" he said, Adam smiled.

"Now I have to tell Johnny, I might go see him at home, he must be so bored being at home alone." Adam said, Bret sighed. "Actually baby John's gone" Bret said Adam frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "John needed to be alone, he needed to get away from the stress of chosing between his job or Chris." Bret said, Adam couldn't believe this.

"Where is he?" Adam asked upset. "I can't say Adam, I promised I would tell NO ONE about his whereabouts." Bret said, Adam shook his head. "He's my best friend Bret, I wanna know where he is please" Adam said, Bret sighed. "Fine, but if I tell you, you CAN'T tell anyone Adam. Promise me" Bret said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"I promise I won't say anything." Adam said Bret smiled. "He's in Hawaii, at our place there." Bret said Adam smiled. "Do you think I should go and visit him? maybe we need just some friend time" Adam said Bret sighed.

"Call him, he needs to make the decision." Bret said Adam nodded and smiled. He grabbed the phone and made a call to John, hoping that he would want him to come and stay with him for a while. He really wanted to, he missed John and he wanted to share his news with him.

**MEANWHILE**

John sighed as his phone rang he had only just landed in Hawaii and was getting himself settled in at the house. He was loving the peace and the serenity he had there.

He smiled seeing it was Adam, he figured that Bret had told him where John was. **"Hey Addy"** John said. **"Hey what are you doing?"** Adam asked.

**"Nothing much, I am just chilling out at the house, I take it that Bret told you where I was."** John said. **"Yeah don't be mad at him, I just want to see if you want any company."** Adam said John sighed.

**"Actually no. I think I need to do this all alone. I need to figure out what's right for me."** John said. **"Oh OK then" **Adam said John frowned.

"**Addy what's going on?"** John asked, Adam sounded let down a bit. **"Nothing really I just have some news that I want to tell you but it's weird doing it over the phone."** Adam said.

**"Addy tell me, please…..I wanna know."** John said, Adam smiled on the other end, **"OK, I'm pregnant!"** Adam said John smiled brightly, **"That's amazing Addy, seriously, I am SO happy for you"** John said, Adam smiled.

**"Thanks Jay, I wish you were here but I understand why you can't be here." **Adam said John smiled. **"Thanks Addy, you and Bret go and celebrate."** John said Adam smiled. **"OK, love you" **Adam said, John smiled.

**"Love you too"** John said ending the call. He smiled as Adam's news sunk in it was amazing and John was so happy for his best friend, but he was a tad jealous, just wondering if he would ever have the happiness Adam had.

Would he ever find someone who would love him and who he would marry and have a family with, he sighed and sat down wondering if he gave up his job would he and Chris have that, or could he and Randy have that? It was one of the factors he was thinking about when it came to making this decision.

He really had no idea what to do, he went upstairs and changed into some swimmers, he grabbed and towel and headed down to the beach, he figured some sun bathing would help him come up with some sort of an answer to his questions, he also took a note pad and decided on writing down the pros and cons of each man and the pros and cons of choosing his job or the man. He was so confused as to what to do. With Randy, it seemed like money was the only factor for him so he didn't know what to think about that, but he was also sweet and definitely sexy and he was a great kisser.

Next came Chris. Some of the cons were he could be a real selfish jerk sometimes, that and John didn't know if it was just sex with Chris, he didn't know what Chris' thoughts were.

That was another thing, Chris didn't really express himself too well and it annoyed John to always have to guess what he was thinking.

But the pros with Chris were amazing, he was so sweet sometimes, he was funny, romantic, caring, adventurous, money was nothing to him, he loved his job and he was such a great guy, he made John laugh numerous times, well that and the sex was the BEST sex of his life, Chris understood what John needed in the bedroom more than anyone else he had ever been with.

Chris was an amazing guy, he knew looking over the note pad that Chris was the guy he wanted to be with now he just had to figure out if Chris was worth throwing his whole entire career away for, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

He was so confused and without knowing what Chris was feeling he knew he could never make a decision.

He needed to know what Chris felt for him before he could decide on what he wanted, he knew himself was in love with Chris, he just hoped that Chris somehow felt the same way.

**Please review….**


	14. John's Choice

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that John was heading back to California. He had been in Hawaii, about a week and he was ready to go home. He still didn't have a definitive answer in his mind about what or who he wanted but he knew he couldn't hide out forever. He had to get back and deal with things, with his job and with Chris and Randy. He packed up his things and headed out the door after making sure everything was sorted with the house. He left the house and got into the cab and headed to the airport. He got to the airport and checked in for his flight, he went to the little stall and he grabbed some magazines and snacks and headed to board the flight. He boarded the flight and he sat down in his seat. He put his I-Pod in and he listened to music as his mind was flooded with thoughts about what he was going to do. He just wanted to get back to his own place, to his home.

**HOURS LATER**

John's plane finally touched down in LA. He left the plane, grabbed his things and headed back to his house. He got home and walked inside he opened the windows and doors and he went upstairs. He unpacked and sorted things out and put on some laundry. He checked his messages he had four on there, one from his parents, one from Adam, one from Randy and one from Chris. He listened to the first one from his mom. _**"Hey baby, just wondering what's going on? We haven't heard from you in a few weeks and your brother told us about your work troubles and everything, please just call us. I love you son. Call me"**_ Michelle said, John sighed and deleted the message, he couldn't deal with his parent's right now. he went to the next message from Randy_**. "Hey John, it's me Randy. Just wondering where you are, wondering what's going on? Do you not want me or anything? Please just let me know. I Miss you….Just give me a call when you can."**_ He said, John sighed and deleted the message. He moved onto the next message from Adam. _**"Hey Jay, I just wanted to leave you a welcome home message, I love ya and call me when you get in."**_ Adam said John smiled and moved onto the last message from Chris.

_**"Hey you, Bret just told me you went away for a few days to clear your head, I'm glad. Just please give me a call when you're back, there's a lot we need to talk about. Please John, don't do anything drastic, speak to you soon."**_ Chris said John sighed and sat down with his head in his hands, he had no idea what he was going to do. He was so confused. He just had no clue what he was going to do, he was stuck. He didn't know what to do, whether to forget all about Chris and just focus on work. He wished he hadn't of gone to lunch with Chris that day, if he hadn't he wouldn't be in this predicament right now. He didn't know how he got to this place in his life, months ago he was happy but now he didn't know what was going to happen and it was eating him up inside.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was upstairs in his bedroom reading up on some work, even though he may not have a job there he was still working. He frowned as he heard some soft music, he didn't know where it was coming from. He put his files down and he walked over to the window. He shook his head with a huge smile on his face as he saw Chris down there with his guitar singing to him. " If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you. Hmm. Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I hope life treats you kind And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love. And I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I will always love you.

I will always love you. I, I will always love you. You, darling, I love you. Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you." Chris sang, John smiled at him and ran down the stairs outside and straight into Chris' arms kissing him deep and hard.

Chris grabbed John by the waist and kept him there kissing him deeply, never wanting to let him go. They broke the kiss and they smiled at one another, John leaned in and kissed Chris again and moved his hands down to Chris' belt and started undoing it, "John….Don't….Not now….Baby wait" Chris said in between kisses. But John didn't listen he kept on going for Chris' belt wanting to get his pants off of him. Chris sighed and slapped John's hands away, and John being John turned bratty and went to walk away. He felt so rejected. "No, John please, wait please" Chris said softly, John sighed and turned around and gasped, kneeling in the grass was Chris with one long stemmed red rose in his mouth. He gestured John to come closer and he did so and Chris handed John the rose. John smiled and smelt it, it smelled amazing. "We haven't known one another long, we don't know a lot about one another." Chris said.

"But I know I wanna spend my life with you. I love you John. I do I know it's taken me a while to get here but I love you so much. So marry me?" he asked. He pulled out a red leather box and opened it, John gasped. Inside was an $18,999.00

1920's Art Deco Engagement Ring 3.5 + Carat Old European Cut Diamond In Solid Platinum. John got tears in his eyes the ring was so stunning. "Yes" he said, he didn't care, he knew in his heart that he loved Chris and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Chris smiled and stood up and kissed John deeply. "Let's go to bed" he said John smiled and nodded. They got upstairs and made out like teenagers. When John broke the kiss Chris pushed him back onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Chris quickly rid him of his pants and boxers.

Chris stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them. John's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Chris' mouth engulf his hard aching cock.

Chris massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had John writhing on the bed reduced to nonsensical muttering. John cried out his release as Chris hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the bed sucking in much needed air.

Chris let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him. Chris grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table next to him and when he turned back John had pulled his legs up in an open invitation.

Chris was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in John's eyes. He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the lube and carefully inserting one into John's tight hole. John moaned then drew in a shaky breath. "How long has it been?" Chris asked at feeling how tight he was.

"Since you," John breathed. Chris smirked at his answer and gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch. John pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Chris gave John's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp. "Chrissy. Please, need… more…" he begged. Chris removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it. He lifted John's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as John lay gasping on the ground.

"So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried.

John arched up urging Chris to start moving. Chris slowly pulled out of John's tight hole then thrust back in. John screamed out in pleasure as Chris' cock scraped his core.

Chris set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of John's willing body while John lay writhing and moaning on the bed. As his climax approached Chris locked eyes with John and said, "Touch yourself." John wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Chris' thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before John cried out Chris' name as he shot his release over his hand.

Chris thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his new lover's body. He fell forward, glad for the support of the bed, breathing heavily as he and John worked to get their bodies back under control. Chris recovered first and slowly pulled out. John winced slightly and Chris asked, "Did I hurt you?" John shook his head.

"It's been a while is all," he said as Their lips met for a slow kiss. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you OK?" Chris asked John nodded and smiled. "Perfect, that was perfect." Chris smiled. "Good I aim to please, especially you. Fiancé." He said John smiled, he felt all gooey inside, so happy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up feeling kisses being placed on his neck, he smiled and opened his eyes, "Chrissy" he moaned, Chris smiled and kissed his way over to John's lips. He kissed him deeply not caring about morning breath. John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and pulled him closer while wrapping his legs around Chris' waist. Chris looked at John.

"Do it" John said and Chris smiled and slid home into John. He couldn't believe that John was going to be his for life now. That they would be married. "So full" John said as he arched his back and raked his nails down Chris' back. "Fuck John….So damn tight." Chris moaned as he pulled back and slammed back into John. John screamed out in pleasure. "Yes!" he said Chris smiled, he was so glad he could make John cry out.

"Cum for me baby." Chris whispered into John's ear. John smiled and he came hard, coating himself and Chris in his cum. Chris continued to pump inside of John and John groaned as he felt Chris' cum coat his insides.

He felt so amazing. Chris slumped on top of John and he kissed John's chest. John smiled and ran his hands through Chris' hair. Chris smiled and pulled out of John and laid beside John holding him. "I love you" he whispered John smiled. "I love you too" John said Chris smiled. "We have breakfast with the Hart's." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"They're gonna flip over this." John said holding up his left hand flashing his ring. Chris smiled and nodded. They laid there a while before heading to the bathroom. They showered and got dressed.

Once they were dressed they headed out the door and into Chris' car. They got in and they headed to the Hart's. They got there and they headed inside. Chris held John's hand. "It'll be OK. They will be happy for us." Chris said kissing John lightly, John smiled and nodded. They rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing Bret. He smiled at Chris and John and he let them in. "Come in." he said, John smiled and nodded. They walked through the house and went out by the pool and sat down with Adam and Bret.

They each grabbed some food and started eating. "So do you have any news?" Adam asked like a giddy kid on Christmas. John laughed at his best friend. "We have some exciting news" John said. "And?" Bret asked, John looked at Chris who smiled and nodded.

John placed his left hand in front of Bret and Adam. "Oh my god!" Adam exclaimed, he got up as did John and they hugged tightly. "You're engaged?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "This is great, so tell us what happened" Adam said, they sat down. John smiled.

"Well I was at home doing some work and I heard this music, I look out my window and Chris was there singing 'I will always love you' I ran down there and kissed him and I tried to go for more, but he wanted to be serious for a minute. So I got all bratty and went to walk away. But he stopped me, I turned around and saw he had a rose in his mouth and he was down on his knees and he proposed. I said yes and the rest is history." John said. Adam and Bret smiled.

"Well we're so happy for you guys. You both deserve to be happy" Bret said John and Chris smiled. "We love one another." Chris said John smiled and nodded.

They finished breakfast and Adam and John went and sat alone inside. "So have you told Randy?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No I need to though. It's going to suck. But I can't help who I love Addy. I just hope he understands." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Well I for one am glad that you chose Chris. I think he is a much better fit for you than Randy is." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I think so too. I never thought I would be engaged to him." John said. Adam smiled and nodded. "It's exciting. Have you had any thoughts about the wedding or anything?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No, I haven't. I have to deal with Randy, then with Hunter and Shawn. Then my own family before anything else happens." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"I don't think Cody will be happy." Adam said John nodded. "Oh I know. But he isn't the one who decides who I am with for the rest of my life." John said, Adam smiled, he was so glad John was happy it was good to see him happy, it really was.

Chris and Bret came into the room and kissed their partners. "You ready to head out?" Chris asked. John nodded and smiled, he hugged Adam goodbye and they left. They got into the car and headed back to John's. "Chrissy, there's something I need to do, and I need to do it alone." John said, Chris smiled. "What?" he asked.

"I have to go and see Randy, I need to tell him what's going on. He needs to know what I've decided and why." John said Chris sighed, but nodded. "OK, you go ahead and do it. I will be here when you get back baby." Chris said John smiled.

"Maybe when I get back, we can go and talk to Hunter and Shawn about things?" John asked, Chris smiled and nodded. They kissed and John left to go and see Randy. He got to Randy's work and he parked. He got out and walked inside, the receptionist told him to go through and John did so, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

Randy looked up and smiled seeing John. He got up and hugged him tight. He had missed him while he was gone, he really did and he wanted to know why John left and if he had come to a decision yet. "Take a seat" Randy said John smiled and nodded and sat down. "So what brings you by?" he asked.

John sighed. "I'm here to tell you my decision." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Hit me" he said hoping for the best. "I am engaged to Chris" John said, Randy's eyes widened in shock.

"Why him and not me?" Randy asked. John sighed. "Look Randy I don't want to hurt your feelings. I really like you but personality wise Chris is just a better match, I have more in common with Chris, our ideals are more the same, money isn't important to us" John said Randy nodded. He was disappointed but he knew John was right, they didn't have a lot of outside interests with one another. Money was a big thing for him for the future. But he understood where John was coming from. "I understand." Randy said John smiled. "I am sure you'll find someone amazing that will make you happy Randy." John said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks, I hope you and Chris have the life you want." Randy said John smiled and hugged Randy and left. He felt so much better after talking to him, he really did. He felt at ease. Now knowing the only other thing he needed to handle was Hunter and Shawn and the issue of his job, well that and his family meeting Chris.

He left Randy and headed home. He got home, parked and walked inside. He was shocked to see the lights dimmed and bouquets and bouquets of roses everywhere and the music playing softly.

He dropped his keys, phone and wallet and he looked around. "Hey you" a husky voice said from behind. John turned around and smiled seeing Chris. He walked over to him and kissed him and hugged him. "How did it go?" Chris asked, John smiled.

"It went as good as I hoped. He accepted it. I made the right choice Chrissy, I promise you. I am never going to rethink us." John said Chris smiled.

"I ordered some food in." Chris said leading John over to the blanket in front of the fire. They cuddled up together for the rest of the day, figuring that everything else could wait for another time, that they were the ones that mattered most right now.

"This is amazing." John said Chris smiled. "Yeah I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone, just us. I mean everything is going to get busy in a few days. I have to go back to work in a few days and I know you need to figure out what's gonna happen with you and your job, so I think this is what we need to do right now. just spend some time alone together, just us." Chris said John smiled, Chris was such a sweet romantic person, he was everything he could have wanted and more in a man to spend the rest of his life with.

He would never want anyone else. Ever.

**Please review….**


	15. Cody Interferes

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Come on wake up." Chris whispered into John's ear, John refused to wake up. "No I don't wanna" John whined. "John, baby we need to get moving. We have to go see Hunter and Shawn….Then we have groceries to get for this dinner tonight." Chris said, John sighed. He was so nervous about seeing Hunter and Shawn, he loved his job and he didn't want to leave. John opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé. "Do I have to do this?" he asked, Chris nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am sure you have to. Baby this is your job, please just let's get this over with. No matter what you have me and you will either keep your job or have a new job with me." Chris said John sighed and nodded. "OK. Let me shower." John said Chris smiled and nodded. John got up and walked into the bathroom. He had a shower and shaved and dressed in some nice jeans and a nice shirt. He didn't want to look sloppy but he didn't want to wear a suit either.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. He smiled seeing Chris sitting down reading the paper with his coffee. John got his own coffee and joined him. "Are you nervous?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am…..I just love my job and I don't want to leave, no offence to your work, but I love where I am at." John said, Chris smiled. "I know baby, I know." Chris said, he wasn't offended. John had been with Shawn and Hunter since he began so it was natural for him to not want to leave.

They finished off their coffee's and they left. They got into the car and headed to John's office. Chris was feeling a bit weird going into the enemy's office. But he had to do this for John. They got there and parked, they walked inside and Chris was shocked. He didn't know John's office was so fancy.

They went up to John's floor and they walked over to Hunter and Shawn's office. John knocked and they heard a gruff 'Come in' be called, John took a deep breath and Chris squeezed his hand. They walked in and Hunter and Shawn looked up with their eyes wide, they knew John would be coming back but they didn't think he would be back with Chris. "Hey guys. You know Chris right?" John asked.

"Yeah, hi Chris. John what's going on?" Shawn asked, John and Chris took a seat, Chris held onto John's hand, something Shawn and Hunter noticed. "Uh, Chris and I are engaged. We're going to get married, I love him and I want to be with him forever" John said he looked at Chris who smiled at him.

"Look I know you guys don't know me and you don't like John consorting with the enemy but we love one another. John is a great lawyer if you want to lose him from your firm that's fine, my firm has a spot open for him to be partner, but this is up to you. No matter what me and John are getting married." Chris said, Hunter and Shawn were surprised, pleasantly surprised.

John needed someone like Chris and they liked his spunk. "We don't want to lose John at all we don't, he's the best and we love him like a son and we hate that we're putting him through this, having to choose between you and his job and we're sorry." Hunter said.

"Your job is still here if you want it John, but I think you need to a sign a confidentiality clause just to keep it all legal, you can speak about cases as long as they don't involve Chris' firm." Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

He looked at Chris who smiled. "I think that's a good thing." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "OK I'll sign." John said Shawn and Hunter smiled and stood up and hugged John. "Welcome back kid" Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"You can come back next week OK?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure thing." John said, he took Chris' offered hand and they headed out the door. They left Shawn and Hunter's office and they headed down to the car. They got in and John kissed Chris deeply.

"Thank-you for coming with me." John said Chris smiled and nodded. "I'm always here for you baby." Chris said, John smiled, he was so happy he had someone right now. He was so lucky. "Let's go get these groceries before tonight." Chris said John smiled and nodded. Tonight was going to be hard to get through especially with Cody being pro Randy and not Chris.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was finishing up the touches on the dinner he had prepared. He had his mom, dad, Ted, Cody, Mike, Maryse, Adam and Bret coming. He just hoped it would all go to plan. "Everything will be fine Angel." Chris said John sighed. "I hope so." John said Chris smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang and Chris looked at him.

"We're together no matter what." Chris said John nodded and smiled. John walked over to the door and answered it and smiled seeing Bret and Adam, he was glad they were here first. He smiled and hugged them. "Come in, I am so glad you guys are the first ones here" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

John gave them something to drink and the doorbell rang again, John sighed and went and answered it, seeing his parents, his brothers and their partners. John let them in and got them all a drink. "Mom, Dad, Mike, Maryse, this is Chris, my fiancé." John said they all looked at him wide eyes. "Engaged?" Tony asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." He said flashing his ring, Michelle hugged her son tight and then Chris Tony shook their hands, Mike and Maryse hugged them as did Ted. Cody looked at John. "I can't believe you're engaged to him." he said John sighed.

"Yes Codes" John said. "What about Randy?" Cody asked, "We're over, I love Chris." John said Cody shook his head. "Let's sit down and eat" John said. Everyone sat down and John served them their dinner. They all started eating. "This is nice" Tony said John smiled. "Thanks." John said. "So Chris you're a lawyer too right?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, me and John are like enemies I guess." Chris said, John chuckled. "How's that going to work then? I think you and Randy would have been better" Cody said John rolled his eyes, his brother was so annoying sometimes. "We'll be fine Cody." Chris said, Cody shook his head.

"Have you given any thought to the wedding?" Michelle asked, John smiled. "I have a bit, I want to have a beach wedding." John said, Michelle smiled. "Sounds good baby." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "Randy would have been a better groom" Cody said John sighed.

"Ted I think it's time you took Cody home." John said he didn't want to put up with Cody right now, he was sick and tired of it. He really was. Ted and Cody got up and left. "Forget him son, he's just upset" Tony said. "Yeah I know, but I love Chris dad, not Randy. I never loved Randy I love Chris more than anything else in the world." John said, Tony smiled.

"We know and we're happy for you, we really are" Tony said John smiled, he was really happy right now, really happy, his parents seemed to like Chris and so did Mike and Maryse. The only thing he had to worry about was Cody adding his shitty two cents into it.

They finished dinner and had desert and sat around talking everything, everyone left about ten that night. John went and did the dishes but Chris had other plans, he walked over to him and held him from behind.

"Stop that, we've had a long day, let's go to bed baby." Chris said John smiled. "I would but I want to get this done." John said Chris smiled.

"John, bed now." Chris said John turned around and Chris smiled at him and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and took him up to the bedroom.

He put John down on the bed and covered his body with his own. "I love you and I am going to prove that love to you right now." Chris said John smiled and wrapped his arms around his fiancé and pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"Bring it on councillor." John said Chris smirked and did just that. He made love to John until the wee hours of the morning, it was amazing, just being together.

John grumbled as he parked his car at the house, he had been working hard all day and he kept being interrupted by Cody calling him about wedding plans he had made, John didn't understand what the hell his brother was thinking but John was pissed off.

He didn't want Cody making plans for his and Chris' wedding without their input, this was their time not Cody's if he wanted to plan a wedding so bad John didn't understand why Cody wouldn't plan his own, it was so frustrating, then his work was suffering and he hated that, all day he was working on a divorce settlement and he still hadn't got it done.

He pulled up at home and rolled his eyes seeing a florist there. He got out of his car slamming the door and he headed inside. He walked in slamming the front door.

Chris looked at him as he passed him and the florist by, John stormed upstairs slamming the bedroom door. Chris sighed and looked at the florist. "Excuse me a moment." He said, the florist nodded and Chris went to see what was wrong with his fiancé. He walked upstairs and walked inside, he frowned as he saw John throwing clothes around the room grumbling. He walked in and went over to the walk in closet. He stood in the doorway watching John grumbling around the area.

"What are you doing?" he asked. John looked at him with a glare and Chris sighed. "What's happened?" he asked, he knew John was pissed off about something. "Nothing!" John snapped, Chris sighed and went over to John and made him sit down in the chair in the large closet. John looked at him.

"What Chris?" John asked. "Talk to me baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked. "Cody, he's been calling me all day and he's made these stupid decisions for the wedding but I don't like what he's done. Now we have to go through everything and change it all, plus I have work he's just annoying me and then I come home and a fucking florist is here, I don't want to deal with this right now Chris, I just want to have a bath and forget we're getting married, at least for a while." John said Chris frowned. That annoyed him. "Well you can't John, we're getting married, deal with it." Chris said before leaving, John shut his eyes tight, he couldn't believe the day he had, everything with Cody and now this stupid fight brewing with Cody, this was wrong.

John changed into some sweats and went downstairs, the florist was gone and Chris was outside on the deck having a smoke. He sighed and walked outside and parked his ass on Chris' lap.

Chris looked at him wondering what he wanted. "What?" Chris asked, John sighed. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to say it like that, I just want to have a nice day without shit going wrong in the wedding planning. I just want everything to be perfect" John said Chris sighed and rubbed John's back trying to soothe him.

"And it will be you just have to be patient and tell Cody that this is OUR wedding not his, I personally think he is setting us up for disaster" Chris said John looked at him. "You really think he would be so conniving to do that all because I chose you over Randy?" John asked, Chris nodded.

"I don't see why not." Chris said John sighed and shook his head "Look why don't we do something for the wedding tonight, just us?" Chris asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, I really wanna go look at the venue for the reception." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

"Come on we can leave the cars at the station and go on the metro train." Chris said John smiled, that sounded great, he just wanted to be alone with Chris and do things they wanted to do for the wedding, they both changed into some jeans and shirts and they headed out the door.

They drove to the station and parked and then caught a train to the Hyatt Regency in Huntington Beach which wasn't far from their house but not close enough to walk.

They got to the station and caught the train and headed to the hotel. They got there and they met up and started looking around for what they wanted, they had a look at a few areas that were going to be big enough for the guests they had coming. "I like this one." John said it was the Huntington Ballroom, it was perfect for what they wanted. "Perfect it is, should we book it?" Chris asked, John nodded. "Yeah I love it." John said, Chris smiled and talked to the manager and they booked it. Finally something amazing was done for the wedding something they wanted to do.

Not something Cody picked out or anything. "Come on let's go home." Chris said John smiled and took his fiancé's hand and they headed out and back onto the train. They got on and John cuddled up to Chris and caressed his face and kissed him.

Chris smiled at John, "Something you want Cena?" he asked, John smiled. "You." John said, Chris smiled he cupped John's face and pulled him in for a kiss, John grabbed onto Chris' back and held him there, Chris slid his tongue into John's mouth and John moaned loudly. "Fuck Chris, I wish you could do me right here" John said, Chris smirked.

"We're nearly home baby." Chris said, he loved this naughty side of John he found it so attractive. They got home and John pulled Chris up to the bedroom he wanted him so badly, all the making out and touching on the train was making him harder by the second. They got to the room and they landed on the bed with Chris on top of John still kissing and rubbing his hands all over the body he worshiped. John was writhing beneath Chris.

Chris was sucking every single inch of John's man hood into his mouth John bucked off of the bed "fuck Chrissy" John moaned as Chris entered him with a finger while sucking him dry.

"if you don't stop I'm gonna cum!" John warned but Chris kept going and going. "Chrissy, hurry." John thrust hard against Chris' hand. Removing his fingers he quickly coated his shaft and positioned himself at John's entrance. Pushing slowly inside, he gasped, his mind flashing to their first time.

With tiny thrusts he pushed farther inside his lover. John's body arched high against Chris, pelvis to pelvis. "Oh God Chris." Chris stilled, savouring the feel of John around him. He pulled out slightly, holding back every ounce of control he had.

"Baby this isn't going to last long." Chris warned "Just make love to me." Chris moved with languid thrusts, trying to prolong their time together. John was squirming, panting, arching, being slowly driven out of his mind, trying to urge Chris on. His frustration growing he grabbed at Chris' hips and pulled him hard against him. "Stop fuckin' with me and just fuck me!"

Chris growled, pulling out and slamming back into John. Working a frenzied pace, he looked down at his lovers face and almost lost it. John's body was arched high off the bed, he head throne back and eyes closed intense concentration. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue darted out, moistening his lips. "ohhhhh Chrissy baby, harder...deeper baby" John screamed. Suddenly as Chris pounded into his body, brushing his prostate on every in stroke, John's body tensed, on the verge of an abyss.

Reaching between their bodies, he grasped his own erection, pumping it twice before erupting in a heart stopping orgasm. John cried out, arching high and violently against Chris. Feeling John's muscles tense and his body go rigid, Chris gave one final thrust before falling into sweet oblivion, his orgasm ripped from his very soul.

As their orgasms came John scratched at Chris' back drawing blood. Chris collapsed on top of John and kissed John's sweat away.

He rolled over and laid back against the pillows panting trying to get his breath back. John was doing the same thing. They finally got their breath back and cleaned up John laid his head on Chris' chest.

Chris smile and stroked John's back with his hand. "Everything will work itself out baby I promise you. The day we're married is going to be the best day of our lives." Chris said John smiled and looked up at Chris, he was glad Chris was confident in the fact that their wedding would be perfect.

"Then we can start our lives together, maybe have some kids." Chris said John smiled.

"That sounds perfect I want a lot." John said Chris smiled. "Sounds good love, we can just be happy married people with a bunch of kids, same with Bret and Adam, this is going to be perfect I know it." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right." John said. "I am, I know it" Chris said and John smiled.

**Please review….**


	16. I Do

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

"Welcome to family and friends We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to cherish the words which shall unite Christopher and Johnathan in marriage." "Christopher and Johnathan, in the days ahead of you, there will be times of difficulty and conflict. When you find yourselves in these situations, I ask you to reflect on this marriage advice: Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. Say "I love you" every day."

"Christopher and Johnathan I remind you that marriage is a precious gift; a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely. With this understanding, do you Christopher take Johnathan to be your beloved husband? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him?" Shawn asked. Chris smiled at John. "I do" he said, John smiled at him he was so happy. "With this understanding, do you Johnathan take Christopher to be your beloved husband? Do you promise to be a tender, faithful husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and keep yourself only unto him?" Shawn asked John smiled at Chris who was tearing up. "I do." John said Chris smiled at him.

"Christopher and Johnathan have chosen rings as outward symbols of the commitment they make today. Chris and John had chosen a Tiffany's Platinum Milgrain wedding band. "From earliest times, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment to love that is also never ending." Shawn spoke. "Christopher take the ring which you have selected, place it on Jonathan's finger, and say to him these words. This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward." Shawn said, Chris said the words to John, placing the ring on his finger. "Johnathan, take the ring which you have selected, place it on Christopher's finger, and say to him these words. This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward." Shawn said, Chris spoke the words smiling warmly at John.

"Let these rings serve not as locks binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever." John and Chris smiled, it was then time for the unity candle something Chris had wanted incorporated into the ceremony.

"This candle you are about to light is a candle of Marriage. Its fire is magical because it represents the light of two people in love. This candle before you is a candle of Commitment because it takes two people working together to keep it aflame. This candle is also a candle of Unity because both must come together, giving a spark of themselves, to create the new light. would you both now light the candle?" Shawn asked, john and Chris lit the candle.

"As you light this candle today, may the brightness of the flame shine throughout your lives. May it give you courage and reassurance in darkness. Warmth and safety in the cold. And strength and joy in your bodies, minds and spirits. May your union be forever blessed."

"May the sun bring you new energy by day.

May the moon softly restore you by night.

May the rain wash away your worries.

And may you live the days of your lives in peace, love, and happiness." "Christopher and Johnathan having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss." Shawn said Chris grinned, he pulled John closer and kissed him deeply.

They broke the kiss smiling at one another. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present to you, for the first time as husband and husband: Christopher and Johnathan, the Jericho's." Shawn said, Chris and John smiled and turned to everyone, they all smiled at them and clapped, everyone in attendance was so happy for them both. They had both found the love of their lives.

Everyone stepped outside for the photo's to be taken while they switched the ceremony room into a reception room. They took photos of everyone together and a lot of John and Chris together. "So are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" John asked, Chris shook his head. "Nope not until the morning." John sighed. "Fine" John huffed. Chris laughed and pulled him close hugging him tight. "I'll make it up to you tonight love" Chris said John smiled, he kissed Chris softly, "Let's go I am so hungry" John said, Chris smiled and they headed inside.

The tables had white under cloths, with blue over cloths with black napkins and dinnerware. White and green flower and candle center pieces, fixed with blue, black and white ribbons stood in the middle of each of the square tables. It wasn't going to be a full sit down dinner, but elegant finger foods would be served. Sandwiches cut in pretty designs and hot finger foods such as crab puffs and mini quiches.

Elegantly cut vegetables and dipping sauces, different cold dishes, like double devilled eggs and caviar were also served. It was all very well done and extremely tasteful as well as tasty. There was one long table where the grooms and their best men and groomsmen would sit, and close by was an elegantly done children's table for the four children. The Wedding Cake was set up on it's own special table. It was a beautiful cake. It was called the Ribbon Rose Cake. A cascade of 60 piped meringue flowers tumbled down the side of a 3 tiered stack of rectangular shaped cake. Each tier was edged in a pristine row of small dots. Underneath was a vanilla chocolate marble cake. At the other end of the same table, two champagne flutes, decorated with a rose bud on each glass tied with green, black and white ribbons.

Everything was ready and guests started filtering in. The guests found their seats and began enjoying the food while the wedding party finished up with the pictures. Soon everyone was waiting for one thing, the newlyweds to arrive.

The DJ had been playing soft music. Adam went over and whispered, the DJ smiled and nodded and picked up his microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen. If I may have your attention please," he paused and waited as people settled down, then he continued. "It is my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mr. Christopher Jericho!" Everyone started clapping and cheering as Chris and John came to the doorway, arm in arm. The newlyweds stood in the doorway smiling. Everyone started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Chris laughed, and pulled John to him, then dipped him down low and kissed him with all his passion.

It was a good thing that Chris held on to John, because the kiss made John weak in the knees. Chris finally pulled a breathless John up, his eyes dazed from the kiss, and blushed a bit as the people cheered them to their seats at the large table. The happy couple kissed again before they sat down. People cheered the newlyweds loudly.

"Come on Chris, lets do the cake." John said with a shy grin. Chris wasn't sure why his husband was acting so shy, but it was turning him very hot under the collar. He just wanted to get his angel in the bed as soon as possible, and fuck him til he couldn't walk. They cut the cake in the traditional way, posing for pictures with each step. Chris picked up the slice of cake and pretended like he was going to smash it into John's face.

John's eyes popped, "Christopher!" he warned, but just as cake was about to meet face, Chris stopped and as charmingly as possible held it nicely to John's lips. John flashed his dimples and took a small bite of cake. Chris smiled, "I wouldn't really have done that angel." "Just be glad you didn't!" John winked. John took the slice and of course promptly smeared icing all over Chris' lips and nose. "JOHN JERICHO!" Chris sputtered out through icing sugar coated lips.

Everyone laughed, here they though it would be John covered in icing, not Chris. Chris laughed and licked his lips clean, making John's cock ache. "You missed a spot." John smirked and licked the frosting off the tip of Chris nose. They managed to behave during the champagne toasts.

Each man professing their love for each other, then sipped the cold, bubbly liquid, and rewarded the crowd with another deep, meaningful kiss. "We should leave soon" Chris said nuzzling John's neck, John nuzzled Chris back, "Yeah we should." John said Chris smiled, they were joined by the guests on the dance floor, John held onto Chris, this night had been the best night of his life he couldn't wait to start their lives together it was going to be perfect. He hoped. They finished dancing and said their goodbyes, they got in the limo, Chris was excited, he would be claiming John….All of him as his husband. He couldn't wait.

All the way to the hotel they were making out and groping at each other in the back of the limo. They were like teenagers on prom night ready to get back and pop their cherries. They got home and rushed up to the bedroom. Feeling at each other's skin.

John's tongue tangled with Chris' and a faint growl reached Chris' ears. He couldn't discern whether it was John or himself that was growling… Or maybe it was both of them. It hardly seemed worth worrying about when presented with the sweetest mouth he'd ever known.

He was soon lying on the king bed that dominated the bedroom and John was even sooner lying full length on top of him, arms and legs tangling as talented lips stole his very breath.

He ran his hands down John's back slowly, rejoicing in the feel of familiar muscles twitching under the muted heat of his hands. Chris' hands soon came to rest on the muscled flesh of John's ass and John unashamedly pushed his hips into Chris' strong grip.

Any shame that he had once had where Chris was concerned had been eradicated several months ago along with any hope of resisting Chris' maddening touches.

Chris' muscular thighs gripped one of John's, the movements of John's hips causing their aroused sexes to rub together, their excitement obvious even through two thick layers of fabric. John finally and reluctantly broke the never ending kiss and rested his head on the bed below as the dual stimulation of his groin and ass caused him to moan in agonising pleasure.

Chris delicately brushed some of the blonde silk from John's neck and licked the salted skin, paying particular attention to one sensitive spot that he was overjoyed was still there.

"Mmm, Chris…" John muttered more to himself than Chris, "feels so good…" "Always does," Chris stated simply "There's only you..." Chris muttered before once again searching out those luscious lips that lay so closely to his own.

Frantic hands stripped John of his shirt and not even the cold metal of Chris' wedding ring dancing across his skin was enough to make the moment.

He needed this. He needed Chris' bare flesh against his own. Chris' black shirt soon mingled with John's shirt on the floor as the room's temperature seemed to raise by an impossible number of degrees.

Chris moaned in delirious delight as John placed innocent kisses all over his broad chest.

John soon turned his attentions to Chris' aching nipples and applied just a little twist as he grazed them with his teeth and gently ran his hands down Chris' rapidly moving rib cage.

A little roughness mixed with gentle touches had always been one of Chris' main weak points.

John kept his eyes locked with Chris' as he slowly unbuckled his own belt. His hands trembled slightly as he wrestled with the fly of his pants but the tremors were not noticed by the man that lay before him, a man who's attention was solely captured by the look of flushed lust that was evident on his sweet face.

pants were pulled off thighs as those blue green eyes held him in their gaze and John felt no shame at all as he removed his briefs, exposing his body and achingly hard cock to that blue green scrutiny. Chris gasped at what he saw, the tattoo. He looked up at John.

"I thought it would be nice. To have a piece of you with me….do you like it?" John asked Chris smiled and ghosted his hand over the tattoo. It was Chris' name.

"it's beautiful baby, I can't believe you did this. It's just amazing" Chris said getting all emotional. It was like John was branded as him and his heart swelled. He kissed the tattoo and John sighed happily, glad that Chris liked it.

Chris unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed the beauty that now knelt before him. Had John always been this damn beautiful? he took John's mouth-watering cock so far down his throat he nearly choked.

"Chris!" He chuckled lightly at John's surprise sending pleasurable vibrations along the length of John's heated flesh.

Whenever his mind had been full of insecurities he'd always reached for John. He, unlike no other before him, had always had an innate way of making even the most serious problem seem like a trivial issue.

He ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach and concentrated on the cock that weighed so gloriously on his tongue. A couple of bobs of his head and mews of pleasure from John soon eradicated any feelings of nervousness as his hands played with John's heavy balls.

He felt awkward fingers tugging at the band in his hair so he paused all movements for a few seconds, partly to aid and partly so he could relax and breathe in the scent that was uniquely John.

John could feel himself drowning in the waves of pleasure that flowed through his veins. He wanted to surrender and allow the wave to overcome him but he knew that it wasn't enough.

"Chris," John whispered breathlessly, "I need more... I need you." No further explanation was needed.

Chris reluctantly released John's cock from his mouth and watched spellbound as John lay next to him, a heartbreaking smile on his face as the fine hairs on Chris' thighs rubbed against the smooth skin of John's legs.

His fingers traced intricate patterns on John's inner thighs.

The breathless moan and flutter of John's sensitised skin were proof enough that he was very real and Chris couldn't stop himself from tasting that mouth one more time.

When he felt John's hand wrap around his hardened cock he feared that the resulting moan would be loud enough to deafen John but John was too far gone to care. He needed Chris inside his body again just like he was inside his mind and heart. "Chris... Please..."

The whimper in John's voice and the silent pleading in his blue eyes would have been enough on their own to drive Chris into action but when coupled with the longing and appetite Chris felt it was all he could do to stop himself from just taking John there and then. he slowly eased a saliva slicked finger inside John. "Hmm, more..."

Any fear Chris had of hurting John and spoiling the moment disappeared as soon as he saw the pure look of pleasure on John's face.

His usually pale cheeks were flushed red with heat and passion and those blue eyes, the ones Chris had spent hours simply staring into without uttering a word, were so dilated that all was left were empty black depths that Chris could swear were as deep as the night sky.

A content smile played on John's swollen lips as he added a second finger and any fears Chris had simply faded into the charged atmosphere.

There was nothing he and could John could do together that would be anything short of perfection.

"So beautiful... So sweet," Chris muttered as he interspersed the words with kisses to John's face.

"I've missed this." A light jab to his prostrate caused John to wrap his blunt fingernails in the sheets beneath him as he arched his back up off the bed.

His eyes locked with Chris' and he committed every line and feature of Chris' face into his memory, right next to the five million other images that he had locked away months ago.

They were the images that had the power to both break his heart and comfort him at the same time and he knew that the heartache they could produce was worth suffering just to relive the joy and warmth they could provide.

John whimpered slightly when Chris' fingers withdrew but any loss he felt was soon replaced by the red-hot anticipation of what was to come.

The quiet but resounding noise of a cap being popped drew his attention and he watched spell bound as Chris' tanned fingers stroked his own flesh.

If he concentrated he could almost feel the satiny skin of Chris' cock slipping through his fingers like it had done on so many occasions before.

The bottle of lotion was thrown to the floor amongst the discarded clothes and Chris held his breath as he eased the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle that put up a moment of resistance before accepting him readily.

John's face was caught between expressions of agony and ecstasy and Chris watched with a rapt fascination as the agony disappeared only to be replaced by complete rapture and longing.

Chris tentatively rolled his hips and was met with a much more forceful and sure buck of the hips that he currently had pinned to the mattress.

He felt fingers claw at his arms, back and any other part of his anatomy that they could reach as he slowly began to pick up the pace, repeatedly delving into the heavenly body that had always set his very soul afire.

The angel that lay beneath him was matching every movement he made with a vigour and enthusiasm that left him breathless with wonder but there was something more that he needed.

"John," he whispered, ceasing all movements and chuckling slightly at the whine his inaction produced.

"I need you to look at me sweetheart. Don't close your eyes. I want you to see that this means as much to me as it does you." John eagerly complied, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as the scene before him took a few seconds to come into focus.

Chris was staring at him, their noses only centimetres apart and for a moment he could see everything.

John cried out in silent worship when Chris withdrew from him before burying himself deep inside again.

He braced his hands against the rails of the wood headboard and rolled his hips into every earth moving thrust that Chris made.

As their coupling continued it became increasingly difficult to keep their eyes locked but neither man dared to break the gaze, the intensity in each other's eyes making the feelings in their bodies even more fierce and consuming.

"Oh god yes," John wailed as Chris' movements began to stroke his sweet spot, "just like that love." Chris could feel the explosions begin to build within him so he took John's cock in his still lubed hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts, adding a little twist to his palm whenever he reached the dripping head.

Each twist was greeted with a sharp intake of breath and he could tell from the increased pitch of John's wordless moans that he was as close as Chris was.

Neither man wanted their love making to end but it was John who gave in first, his entire body shuddering with the power of his release as it coated Chris' fingers and his own stomach.

Even with his body singing with a force it hadn't seen since his last encounter with the man buried deeply inside him he didn't break the eye contact and he was rewarded with the memorable sight of Chris' facial features contorting into an expression that could only be summed up in one word.

Bliss.

They watched each other intently as they both came down from their pleasure driven highs and it wasn't until their breathing had regulated and the colour had returned to their dilated black eyes that Chris finally moved and lay next to John, their shoulders touching as their attention was still solely concentrated on each other.

The night had been perfect. It was the perfect way to celebrate the beginning of their lives with one another, they both settled into bed holding each other, dreaming of their perfect years together. Life couldn't get any better.

**Please review….**


	17. The End

**SUMMER LOVIN'**

**A YEAR LATER**

John and Chris sat back and relaxed on the couch in each other's arms just wanting to be alone with one another. They had just spent the night celebrating Maria Hart's first birthday. "You've been quiet tonight everything OK Johnny?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'm OK, there's something I wanted to talk to you about though" John said, Chris smiled.

"Is everything OK? You're not mad at me or anything are you?" Chris asked, John chuckled.

"No babes, not at all. I just have some news that I wanted to share with you." John said Chris nodded. "OK, go ahead, I'm listening." Chris said John smiled.

"OK well I haven't been feeling well lately, I just figured I was coming down with something. I went grocery shopping and I bought a pregnancy test, just to see if I could be pregnant. I've been putting it off for a few days but today I took it." John said.

"And?" Chris asked, John grinned. "I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a daddy" John said Chris smiled. "Really?" he asked, John nodded. "Yep it's positive, I mean I still need to check with the doc, but I took about five tests and they all came back positive." John said Chris smiled and pulled John in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you and I am so happy, I can't wait Johnny." John smiled. "I'm so glad your happy baby, I can't believe it's finally happening. I love you" Chris smiled and pushed John onto the plush carpet flooring. "I want you," he whispered in John's ear. "I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you clench around me as I come…"

The words went straight to John's cock, which was fastening waking up. They headed up to their bedroom and They quickly stripped each other out of their clothes, Chris got up and grabbed some lube, he always came prepared, in every room there was a bottle.

"Spread your legs and put them on my shoulders," he said, sliding closer to his husband. John complied, feeling very, very exposed.

pouring lube onto John's exposed hole, John squirmed at the feeling of cold. Chris ran a finger around the hole, tracing its outline, before slowly putting a finger in.

John gasped at the cold, uncomfortable feeling of being entered, and immediately tensed. "No fucking tensing!" Chris yelled, slapping John's ass with his other hand. The feeling was deliciously painful, and John moaned, his sphincter relaxing.

"Good…" Chris said, slowly pushing the finger in a little more. John whimpered, but forced himself to relax. It didn't exactly feel bad anymore, but it didn't feel great either. it was killing him he wanted Chris inside of him more than anything in the world.

"fuck baby" John moaned and he was trying to work himself down onto Chris' finger. Chris smirked and brushed the spot again as John went rigid, before slowly relaxing again. Chris slowly eased another finger into the lubed-up hole, slowly scissoring them and occasionally brushing John's prostate.

All feeling of pain and discomfort was gone from John, He tried to touch his cock, but Chris slapped his hand away. Finally, Chris added a third finger, pumping them in and out as John rocked his hips, allowing them to slip deeper inside of him.

Too soon for John's liking, Chris pulled his fingers out of the now very relaxed hole.

"Please Chris. Please fuck me." John begged. Chris chuckled John scooted back onto the bed and threw his legs over Chris' shoulders. Chris placed his tip at John's entrance and began to push in slowly he gripped John's hips hard until he was fully buried inside John. John bucked against Chris to make him move and his fingers squeezed the skin on John's hips hard.

"Just…wait…a minute." Chris panted. John threw his hands over his head and fisted the linen beneath him tightly. Having Chris sit still inside him was driving him fucking insane. "Shit Chris, you have to move. I can't take it." John whispered harshly. Chris nodded and started to pull out.

He pushed back in a little faster and started gradually gaining speed. Eventually, he was thrusting into John hard, stabbing John's prostate with his erection. He placed little kisses on John's ankles and John reached down and started jacking off his drooling dick. Chris was ramming John hard, causing him to lose his breath.

John could feel himself getting closer so he reached down and pulled on his balls. John moaned loud and reached his other hand up to caress Chris' face.

"I love you Chris, I love you so much." John groaned. Chris stiffened above John and hit his prostate dead on and just right. John came all over his stomach and Chris pulled out. John guessed he came too. Chris leaned down and licked the cum off John and reached up to kiss his husband. Tasting himself made John half hard again but he ignored it.

Chris collapsed next to John, John got closer and buried himself in Randy's body with his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris wrapped his big arms around John and placed loving kisses all across the back of his neck and shoulders. John quickly gave him a peck on the nose and it wrinkled up.

"That was great Johnny. I love you." John curled even closer at the sound of his nickname. John felt his eyelids flutter closed and he relaxed on Chris. "I will always remember this day as the day you told me you were pregnant with our first child" Chris said John smiled. "I am so happy, thank-you baby, I love you" John said as he fell asleep in the arms of his husband.

He was so happy and blessed, he never thought that a summer fling would turn out to be so amazing. Summer Lovin' was the best kind.

**THE END!**

**Hope you all enjoy and there is a sequel in the works, thank-you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Please review….**


End file.
